Heart Stopper
by Shadowcat203
Summary: While the girls are out doing whatever, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Lyon, Laxus, Jellal, Freed, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting find themselves trapped inside an enchanted game created by a mysterious toy company. However this game isn't normal! The only way to escape is by taking part in lewd actives with each other, and a few of them are enjoying this a little too much. DISCONTINUED!
1. Heart Stopper 1

**A/N: Ha, got a new Fairy Tail story for you all to read XD. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

**Title**: Heart stopper

**Rating**: Rated M

**Summary**: While the girls are out doing whatever they please, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Lyon, Laxus, Jellal, Freed, Gajeel, and Sting find themselves trapped inside an enchanted game created by a mysterious toy company. However this game isn't normal! The only way to escape is by taking part in lewd actives with each other, and a few of them are enjoying this a little too much. Will they escape?

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 1~**_

"Gray, look what I found under Lucy's bed!" Natsu exclaimed to the ice Mage, running into the living room where the raven sat nonchalantly on the couch. He glanced over at the box in Natsu's hand, averting his blue eyes back towards the flat screen.

"What is it, flame brain?" He inquired, watching Natsu lay the box on the coffee table, and began to set up what looked to be a weird board game.

"Well, droopy eyes if you want to know... It's a board game called Heart Stopper and I really wanna play it!" He exclaimed again, eliciting the raven to roll his eyes at the outburst, before leaning over towards the coffee table. "You wanna play?-"

"-Sure." Gray arched an eyebrow, scratching his head as he stared vacantly at the board pieces and a small sheet of paper labeled: Rules and Regulations. "How in the hell do we play this?" Natsu smirked, shrugging his shoulders before snatching the paper from Gray.

"You roll the dice, take a card, do the activity and move the number of spaces if you succeed. If you don't do the activity, you get a punishment." Natsu smirked mischievously, grabbing the dice in his hand as the doorbell rung. He groaned, rising to his feet and languidly stalked towards the front door and allowed Loke to enter inside Lucy's apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu inquired, watching the strawberry blonde step inside the home. Loke ignored Natsu, accepting the seat next to Gray who then smirked at Natsu's enraged physiognomy.

"Lucy told me to come make sure you idiots didn't destroy her place while they were out." Natsu groaned and closed the door, flopping back down on the carpeted floor. "What's this?"

"It's Heart Stopper." Gray bluntly assured him, grabbing the piece that looked almost like him. "A stupid board game that Natsu happened to find after rummaging through Lucy's stuff-"

"-A board game? What are we, five?" Loke perked up an eyebrow, finding himself grabbing a board piece. "I'm in."

"Finally! We can start, I go first!" Natsu rolled the dice and everything around them went white.

* * *

Natsu groaned, opening his eyelids languidly only to find several eyes watching him. He noticed Gray, Loke, and Gajeel, but where were they. Natsu struggled to regain his equilibrium, watching the others whip around frantically. "The fuck are we?!" Gray inquired, glancing over his shoulder when Lyon called after him. "The hell you doing here?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, dobe-"

"-What is this place?" Everyone turned to meet Freed. His calloused palm holding his left temple, as he limped over towards the group. Natsu formed a fight stance. "Look, Salamander I'm not here to fight today. I just want to know what's going on here.-"

"-These Fairy Tail idiots are here too?" Laxus stalked towards the group of males, his eyes hardening at the sight of Natsu. The pinkette clenched his fists, glaring daggers at the dirty blonde only to avert his gaze abruptly to the West when he smelled someone approaching. "Sting?!"

"..." He scoffed at them, folding his arms firmly against his pectoral muscle, refusing to show any emotion to the others around him.

"The hell?" Jellal gawked at everyone, each groaning as he appeared before him. "Someone please explain what the hell is going on?! And why the fuck are we standing in a white world?!"

"Do you think we'd just be standing here if we knew?" Sting countered, frowning when everyone's attention fell upon him without him exactly wanting them too.

**"WELCOME! To Heart Stopper!"** A loud feminine voice roared from the heavens, eliciting everyone to avert their eyes upward towards the white ceiling. They stood in a world, where everything was white. The trees, water, the sky, everything!

"Who are you?!" Lyon yelled, gritting his teeth when no one answered what he'd inquired of them.

**"Heart Stopper is an enchanted Game created by Nikki Corp, where players must preform the actives in order to make it to the end! Players refuse to do the activity, they are punish! Lets begin, this is the order of the players; Lyon, Gray, Loke, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Sting, Laxus, and finally Freed."**

"How do we get out of here?!" Gajeel yelled, waiting patiently for the woman to reply.

**"Make it to the end and you're free to go. Lets begin, shall we?"**

The world changed abruptly, color filling the plain world, and a path with enormous squared decorated the road before them. Dice appeared in Lyon's hand, and everyone watched intently as the albino rolled a number 8 (one landed on 5, the other on 3). He rolled his eyes taking 8 steps forward and gawked at the oversized card that stood before him. It read:

_Kiss Gray for 30 seconds._

_Punishment: Spankings._

Everyone laughed, except Lyon and Gray. The raven scoffed at that, narrowing his eyes as Lyon beckoned him to come forward.

"I'm not kissing you! You keep those filthy lips away from me!" Gray retorted, backing away as Lyon stood on the board, ordering him to meet him have way. "That's so wrong!"

"I don't want to kiss you either but, I sure as hell don't appreciate someone spanking my ass!" Lyon growled, watching the raven slowly make his way towards him. "I see you've finally made up your mind, Gray-"

"-Shit! I can't control my body! The fuck going on here?!"

**"If the player who has to do the challenge accept, who ever they counterpart in the activity must oblige or be forced."**

Gray bared his teeth, gulping as Lyon's eyes stared intently into his mysterious blue ones. The other 7 males watched the two stand before the other, each pondering on what was going to happen next! Gray wanted to retch, just the sight of Lyon made him want to beat the shit out of his former peer. "Just do it and get it over with." He bluntly ordered, feeling Lyon cup his cheeks before slamming their lips together. The others gasped, Laxus laughing his ass off as Gray cringed.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7_

Tongue fretting tongue, the two made out with each other. Lyon nipping Gray's bottom lip, and sucking hungrily on his tongue. Gray entwined his fingers in a sea of white, trying to devour the other's lips while their fight for dominance became intense and overbearing.

_14...15...16.._

Lyon slithered a hand down Gray's right side, coiling it around towards his backside until he felt his ass. Gray yelped against his lips, feeling Lyon's grab his ass with tenacity.

_19...**20**!_

Gray pushed the ice Mage away, each panting for breath as the others gawked and/or laughed at their recent encounter.

**"Congratulations, Lyon! You can remain where you are. Gray your turn." **The raven glared at Lyon, grabbing the dice before making a start towards the beginning mark. He shook the dice in his hands vigorously, rolling them on the ground at his feet and moved 12 spaces. He landed on a purple square, gawking at the card that gave him his activity. It read:

_Give Gajeel a hand/blow job until he cums._

_Punishment: Gets stripped down for the rest of the game and branded._

"Oh my damn." Natsu mused, watching Gray glance over his shoulder at Gajeel who seemed just as disgusted.

"What kind of game is this?!" Freed exclaimed, entwining his fingers in his hair, eyes large in bewilderment. Everyone watched Gray, anticipating his next move. He was currently in the lead and if he did the punishment what would happen to him afterwards?

"Gray-Sama, if you take the punishment, you have to start all the way over." The woman's voice cooed, eliciting the raven haired Mage to growl.

"Gajeel get your ass over here now!" Everyone went silent.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, and languidly stalked towards the ice Mage "Whatever."


	2. Heart Stopper 2

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song mentioned in this story. As you can see, I have no life XD**

* * *

**_~Heart Stopper 2~_**

Gajeel stood stiffly before the raven, feeling the cold radiate from his hand as he ghosted the calloused palm over his limp shaft. The other guys watched in amazement, each murmuring at how brave Gray was.

"Shiiiiiiit! That can't be me... I'm not touching another man's dick." Laxus stated on the sidelines, folding his arms against his pectoral muscle. "I'm straight. I like vaginas, there's no way in hell I'm doing that shit." Sting coughed in agreement, arching as eyebrow as Gajeel gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Gray.

"Stop using fucking... magic while your...your t-touching me!" Gray scoffed, latching ahold of the warm and limp organ, stroking the length slowly, barely containing his vomit. He closed his eyes, noticing how taut the shaft became in his hand. He quickened his pace, groaning right along with Gajeel, and the others of course just watched with incredulous eyes. Gray used ice magic, trying all he could to keep his palm from touching that other man's penis, but the way his organ warmed up, melted it abruptly. Vigorously pumping the organ, Gray worried his bottom lip, averting his gaze towards the purple square under his feet.

_The fuck kind of game is this?_

"Gr...Gray!" Eyes widened, Gajeel gritting his teeth to fight back the moans. He gasped, clenching a handful of the raven's hair.

"Gajeel, Stop! What the h-" right as Gray opened his mouth, he found himself engulfing the dick, feeling the seeds spew into his mouth.

"GRAAAAAAAAAY"

Laxus laughed, Freed covered his eyes in horror behind his hands, Natsu cocked his head to the side trying to understand what just happened, Loke ran away and retched in private, Sting scoffed, and Jellal gawked at the two. "MMMMM!" Gray pushed Gajeel away, choking on spit and semen. Falling back on his butt, Gray wipe his lips languidly with the back of his forearm, glaring daggers at the other raven. "When...we...get outta here...Im beating your ass!"

**"CONGRATULATIONS GRAY! You can stay where you are. Loke go."**

The strawberry blonde stepped forward, glancing over his shoulder before dropping the dice and landed on 2. Everyone laughed at him and watched him take 2 steps, halting on top of a blue square. The card read:

_Free roll!_

He smirked, rolling again watching the dice land on 4. He jammed his fists into his pockets and sighed, walking forward 4 steps, reading the card in intense fear.

_Spank Natsu for 1 minute._

_Punishment: get spanks from both Lyon and Natsu._

Natsu gawked at the card, shaking his head vigorously as Loke turned to meet the pinkette. "Come here, Natsu-Kun."

"Hell no! You are not hitting me!"

"You have too or she'll make you." Jellal assured him, averting his gaze towards the pond adjacent to him. Pinkette felt a tantalizing sensation rouse within as he stalked towards the blonde. He wheezed, watching the blonde sit down on a wooden chair that abruptly appeared out of no where. He narrowed his eyes at Loke as he smirked at Natsu, assuring him that he wouldn't hit him too hurt. Gray sat on his square, his back facing the two. After having another man's dick in his mouth, he refused to look at the others. Natsu laid across Loke's lap, gritting his teeth when he heard the female's voice yell '**_GO!'_**Loke slammed his hand down on Natsu's bottom, snickering when the pinkette yelped. Sting smirked at this, shaking his head in some sort of twisted pleasure.

"Dammit, LOKE! THAT'S TOO HARD!-"

"-I swear Natsu, I'm not doing that!" A loud smack cracked in the silent air, Natsu's face turning red as he cried out in agony.

"HAS IT BEEN A MINTUE YET?!-OUCH... Fuck!" Natsu growled, squirming on Loke's lap, digging his nails into the blonde's leg. Loke raised his hand, slamming it down too hard, burning Natsu's buns.

**"Time." **Loke released the pinkette, meeting one of Natsu's flame covered fists. He rubbed his butt, walking back towards the other's when that girl's voice made him come to a brief hiatus. **"Natsu, your turn." **He groaned, tossing the dice over his shoulder. They rolled, rolled, and rolled finally stopping on 5 and 6. Natsu smiled, walking eleven spaces, watching intently as the card began to appear before him.

"I hope I get to beat Loke's ass for 10 minutes-"

"Hey!" Loke shouted, still rubbing his swollen cheek as he tried to fix his blue tented glasses. Natsu gawked at the card, averting his gaze towards a certain raven. His read:

_Talk dirty to Gray as you ride him._

_Punishment: Gray ravishes you._

"Oh hell." Sting mused.

"That's some fucked up shit!" Laxus exclaimed, watching the horrified expression on Natsu's face. "Who came up with this game? Whoever you are lady! If I find you, your ass is mine and not in the good way!" Jellal rolled his eyes, folding his arms against his chest cavity. Everyone indulged in their own thoughts until, Gray noticed the pinkette standing before him.

"What do you want flame brain?" He growled, gawking at Natsu as he undid his pants and soon Gray's. "What the hell?!" Gray sat on the square, watching Natsu yank down his boxers before him.

"Pull your boxers down, Buttbuster. I can't sit on you like this."

"My penis is not going up your anus!"

"You have to do it-"

"-No the hell I don't! I made out with a dude! I gave a dude a handjob, and had his dick in my mouth! I am not fucking a dude too! I want to get the hell out of this game!" Gray gripped his boxers, pulling them down against his will, feeling his hand pump himself.

_'I hate that she can control my damn body!'_ He thought, averting his gaze as Natsu's tight anus met his bulbous head.

"Gray, I-I want you to p-pound the shit outta me?" Natsu announced, lowering himself more as the muscle slowly engulfed the head. Gray parted his lips, watching the pinkette gasp out. "F-Fuck!"

"What the hell are we watching?" Freed inquired, pushing his hair out of the front out of face, turning towards Laxus who stared deadpan at the two.

"You like this t-tight ass? Huh? Take it all 'cause I'm...I'm a whore?" Gray gawked at how unsure the pinkette was, resting his hands against Natsu's hips, pulling him down on his dick.

"Really?-"

"-Hell no! Go...God!" Natsu threw his head back, arousing Gray for some reason. The pinkette rested his head against Gray's bare chest, the raven sweating from the inferno burning his body. "Are...You gonna move me?...I...I can't right not." Natsu whispered, gasping for breath. Gray felt so disgusted, pulling the Dragon Slayer upward, then dragged him back down shuttering at the feel. Natsu parted his lips, digging his nails into Gray's shoulders. "You want this don't you? Take it all!" Natsu hated this. He was so humiliated and the way he moaned and gasped out Gray's name wasn't helping either. Getting adjusted and gathering confidence, the two vigorously had sex in front of the others like two crazed animals. Natsu pushed Gray onto his back, bracing his body up on the square as he rode. Everyone gawked at that.

"The fuck?" They said in unison.

"Dammit!" Natsu screeched out, Gray arching his back cumming inside Natsu as the pinkette spewed his bodily fluids on Gray and himself. He pulled out, watching their clothes flashed back on their bodies, and the Mage immediately collapsed on the square behind Gray panting for breath. "Gray."

"W-What?" He inquired, glad that he had his clothes on once again. He felt so disgusted after being with Natsu. Gray considered the pinkette as his friend, and fucking him was kinda weird and grotesque.

"Never...Never, tell anyone at Fairy Tail about this."

"Agreed."

The dice magically found their way into Gajeel's hand. He spoke to no one, rolling a 7 and took his steps, reading his card with a mischievously smirk.

_Kick Jellal in the balls as hard as you can_

_Punishment: Laxus shoves a broomstick up your ass_

Gajeel turned around, running towards the blunette as fast as his legs could go.

"The fuck! I can't move!" Jellal hollered, eyes enlarged in fear and anticipation. Freed, Sting, and Laxus stepped out of the way, each looking away from Jellal. They knew it'd be a hell of a lot of pain, and they couldn't bring themselves to watch. "Gajeel, no!- FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He dropped to the ground, crying out as the others watched him. That shit wasn't funny.

**"Congratulations Gajeel, you remain where you are. You too Natsu, congrats."**

Jellal bared his teeth when he felt the dice in his clench palm, rolling a 3 and began crawling towards the green square.

_Free pass. No activity for 2 turns._

He smiled, laying on the ground as he desperately tried to regain his composure after getting his testicles knocked up inside his stomach. Sting growled at that, rolling the dice to walk 5 steps.

_Sing a love song to Laxus then kiss him._

_Punishment: Get naked. Not allowed to wear anything until you land on a yellow square._

"I'm not singing or kissing another fucking man!" The blonde pulled off his vest.

"Hey, that's my job!" Gray shouted, earning a "fuck you" from Sting. He gripped his pants, unbuttoning his clothes and pulled them down to his ankles, stepping out cautiously. Within a few minutes, Sting stood naked before everyone, listening to the woman sigh languidly.

**"Awwww, Sting why didn't you do the challenge?-"**

"-Didn't I say I wasn't going to sing and kiss another guy!" He retorted, folding his arms against his chest.

**"Well, since you didn't do the challenge, you have to go back to the beginning-"**

"-Whatever." He mused, making his way back towards the start, as Laxus rolled a 9 and began to walk on the board.

_Sing Come and Get it by Selena Gomez, while dancing._

_Punishment: For the next 3 turns, on each square you step on yell: "Freed's my bitch, 'cause we're in love!"_

"Give me a damn mic." He growled, clutching the device in his hands once it appeared before him.

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

Laxus rocked his hips seductively, glaring daggers at the others as they watched him intently. _'Im going to kill them all'_ he thought, continuing to rock his hips. He'd be damn if he did anything else! This woman already had him singing this ridiculous song, and Laxus refused to dance for these idiots.

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

He felt his body drop into a squatting position, his legs spread wide. _'That bitch controlling me damn body!'_ He mused, coming up slowly, arching his back as he slithered his right hand up his thigh. The guys laughed, watching the blonde turn and shake his butt like a stripper.

"Quit it lady!" He yelled, dropping to the ground again, rolling over seductively.

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)_

_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._

_Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

"Is he twerking?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side while Gray died laughing next to him. Lyon bit his bottom, taking a small notice to the plump ass that shook before him, trying not to laugh as well. Freed blushed, averting his eyes quickly. Sting smirked, shaking his head in complete disapproval. Jellal was laying on his square unconscious from the hit, while Gajeel was trying to turn away but it was too funny to stop watching. Loke removed his shades, trying to wipe the fog away, finding the dance to be quite provocative and disturbing. Laxus rocked his hips, glancing over his shoulder with a pleading physiognomy emerging on his masculine face.

_This love will be the death of me_

_But I know I'll die happily_

_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_

_Because you love me so… yeah!_

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)_

_Na na na na [3x]_

He fell to his knees, cursing towards the heavens and at everyone who laughed or watched him for a few minutes.

"Didn't know you could dance like that Laxus." Sting teased.

"Shut up, nudist!" He countered, watching Freed take 3 spaces. His read:

_Get your hair cut by Loke._

_Punishment: Have the mystery woman confess your deepest secret. _

The strawberry blonde gawked at Freed, watching him shuffle his weight back and forth between his left and right foot.

"..." Everyone gawked at him, watching the green haired stare emotionlessly at them. He wasn't the type to show emotion, but the nervousness was slowly emerging into the light. "Come cut my hair." He stated bluntly, watching Loke grab the scissors.

"Shoulder length?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, averting his gaze towards the mountains. Loke sighed, snipping away at his long flowing green hair.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

The locks fell to his feet, and he sighed, feeling his hair barely reach his shoulders.

**"Congrats, Freed you can stay! You too Laxus! That's the end of round one guys! Here's the order in which you guys are at the moment:**

**1. Gray**

**2. Natsu**

**3. Lyon**

**4. Galeel**

**5. Loke**

**6. Laxus**

**7. Jellal**

**8. Freed**

**9. Sting **

**Get some rest 'cause you guys have a big day tomorrow"**


	3. Heart Stopper 3

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just the plot to this story. Updates everyday if I can (possibly not). But if I can't, UPDATES EVERY WEEKEND!**

* * *

**Confessional #1**

_Gray was the first to awaken the next morning, finding himself snugged up against Freed and Jellal in a queen size bed. He arched an eyebrow, rubbing his right temple languidly as a tantalizing sensation tingled his spine. They were in a cabin, and sure enough across the room were the others in two queen size mattress, each holding 3 per bed. Gray groaned. "Why is everything so weird?" He mused, leaning against the headboard when Freed rolled over and cuddled his waist._

_**"Gray, what's your intake on yesterday's events?" **The woman inquired softly, trying not to disturb the others in their peaceful slumber._

_"I think that you are a sick pervert, that needs to get a fucking life." He answered looking up at the ceiling._

_**"Come on, how was it like being with Natsu-Kun? Did you enjoy it?" **He pondered on the question, wondering why the woman was acting so boisterous about them having sex yesterday. Gray couldn't classify that as 'making love' it was technically having them rape if each other if you thought about it. Each doing it against their will. Also to make matters worse, last night as Gray took his shower before bed, he noticed his penis coated in dried blood and that's when it hit him._

_Natsu was a virgin!_

_The thought pestered him all night long. He'd took his friend's virginity, and the pinkette could've been saving that for someone else, only to have it robbed from him by Gray Fullbuster. "It felt weird."_

_**"That's a good thing, right?"**_

_"Listen hear lady, it was weird that's all I'm saying. You will not trap me in something that I can't get out of. I know that's what your trying to do, so drop the subject."_

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 3~**_

**"Good morning fellas! I would let you eat breakfast, but that'll lessen the amount of fun we have! Lyon it's your turn!"** The albino groaned, shaking the dice and drew his wrist, but stopped abruptly when the woman yelled for him to stop.

"What now?" Sting growled, folding his arms against his chest, averting his gaze towards the graceful waterfall in the distance.

**"I didn't spin the Wheel of Wonder!" **They all arched an eyebrow, murmuring amongst themselves as she giggled. "**The Wheel of Wonder, is a monthly spin that allows two people to do a lewd activity for an immunity card."**

"What do you mean immunity card?" Jellal inquired, scratching his head. He felt much better after getting a long rest, which Jellal was reluctantly able to stand upright and walk.

**"This card allows you to skip an activity 5 times in a row and you don't have to do the punishment. However, if you choose to use the card, you are allowed to pass the activity to someone else." **Natsu squirmed, gritting his teeth when the foreign pain shot up his spine. Laxus smirked, stepping forward in front of everyone.

"I'm getting that damn card!" He glanced over his shoulder. "You Fairy Tail idiots better watch out."

**"So, Laxus are you volunteering?"**

"Hell yeah! Now... Who's my partner and what's the activity."

**"Freed."** The green haired Mage frowned, stalking forward. His green hair was fixed into a low riding pony tail, that barely had any hair to hold. He folded his arms and watched the rainbow wheel spin magically in the air. The others watched in horror as the arrow landed on the red triangle. It read:

_Make love._

Laxus bared his teeth, Freed gave the dirty blonde a quick side glance, rolling his eyes when Sting snickered in the background. "Shut up, nudist!" Laxus growled, forcefully grabbing Freed by the wrist and storming over towards the cabin. "You better be good." He hissed, glaring at the green haired 20 year old. "If I'm risking my sexuality for that damn card, you better make it worth my wild."

"Oh, how wonderful." Freed sarcastically retorted, walking into the cabin after Laxus. That pissed Gray off.

"Why in the hell do they get to do that in the cabin, when Natsu and I had others watching us?!"

"**Don't worry Gray-Sama, there's cameras in there."** A television appeared through thin air, showing the two glaring at each other in the bedroom. "**This shows if they actually do the challenge or not."** Everyone watched, but Gray soon grew uninterested, and Loke sure as hell thought it was unnatural.

"Take your damn clothes off!" Laxus spat, grabbing his vest and removed it. Freed huffed, buttoning his shirt and pulled it off. The two glared at the other as they stripped, but inside Freed was actually enjoying this. Laxus did suspect that the man had gay tendencies, but he couldn't prove the accusation at all. "Get on the bed."

"Listen here, I'm not doing this. You don't want to and neither do I."

"I want that damn card!-"

"-So you're gonna rape me for it?-"

"-Don't test me, Freed." Laxus shoved him on the bed, climbing on top, straddling his legs widely.

"The fuck?!-"

"-I'm doing this like I would a woman, okay. I refuse to do this shit doggie style!" He pumped himself, shoving his index finger in dry. Freed clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes without crying out. Laxus fingered the pink succulent whole, oscillating the digit rapidly, glaring at Freed. The blonde fingered him, inserting his middle finger inside deep, scissoring his anus roughly, but all Freed did was growl at him. It pissed Laxus off. "You wanna act like that?!"

"I...I'm not giving you...the satisfaction of hearing me...whimper and beg for you."

"We'll see."

Natsu shook his head in disapproval, staring intently at the tv. _'I wonder if Gray does that? Is he even gay?'_

Gray covered his face, peeking through his fingers at the gigantic television. '_That looks painful.'_

Sting cringed, extremely happy that he wasn't the one getting the fingers shoved up his ass at the moment. Jellal was too busy cursing at Loke who grabbed him and hid behind his back. Gajeel laughed that a lunatic in the background, watching the two argue. Freed gripped his shoulders with tenacity, digging his nails into Laxus, as he felt the head slam inside ripping him apart. Laxus growled, shoving in deep as a few tears trickled down Freed's face. "Dammit!"

"I'm...I'm not your bitch! I may have left Fairy Tail for you...but I'm not your bitch!"

"Shut up!" Laxus pulled out, slamming back in. There was a part of him that wanted to feel sorry for him; wanted to love him right, but he didn't want to seem soft in front of the others, 'cause he knew they had to be watching this shit. He pulled out half way slamming back in rapidly, oscillating frantically as Freed stared vacantly at him, rocking and thrusting back just as hard. Grabbing the green haired Mage's hands, Laxus held them down above Freed's head, fucking him senseless. Going harder, faster, longer! Freed arched his back, biting his bottom lip to fight back the urge to cry out for him. "Do it!"

"..."

"Do...Do it!"

"..."

"Do it, DAMMIT!"

Laxus grew enraged, slamming inside the man before taking him into a intense kiss. Freed gawked at him, moving his lips against Laxus after a few minutes of hesitation. Gray, Lyon, Gajeel, Loke, Natsu, Jellal, and Sting all stared dumbfounded at the screen, watching the dominant blonde make out and pound inside Freed. "Laxus!"

"That's right." He grunted, thrusting wildly as Freed arched his back crying out in ecstasy.

"La...La...Laxus! Laxus! FUUUUUUCK!" He came, and the pressure engulfing the blonde's penis elicited him to come as well. The blonde pulled out, kissing the green haired Mage on the cheek, leaning towards his ear to whisper so no one else could hear.

"I've always cared about you." He got up and grabbed his clothes, leaving a naked Freed to gawk after him before blushing and quickly averting his gaze.

* * *

Lyon coughed, pulling away from Sting's shaft after sucking him down for 3 minutes. He glared at the blonde, threatening to freeze his balls out if he ever tried to mess with him again. Gray laughed, rolling a two and moved 2 spaces. His card was one that he was quite pleased with.

_Reveal Lyon's deepest secret._

_Punishment: Lap dance of Jellal_

Gray smirked at the albino, clearing his throat playfully before opening his mouth. "Well..."

"Don't you _dare_, Gray!"

"Lyon has a crush on me and one time when he got drunk when we were kids-"

"-GRAY SHUT UP!"

"He tried to have hot sweaty man sex with me."

"DAMN YOU!" Lyon ran after Gray, tackling him to the ground. "Ice make: Chains." Gray growled, hating Lyon. The two argued into Lyon rose to his feet and clasped his hands. "Ice make: Cannon." He pointed the barrel towards Gray, his eyes wide in fear. Everyone watched except for Natsu.

"Lyon stop!"

"Natsu, get back over here, your not suppose to leave your spot until its your turn!" The pinkette kept running.

"Lyon, NO!"

_**BANG!**_


	4. Heart Stopper 4

**A/N: Hello. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters just this crazy plot. I take suggestions, so if you want a certain pair to do something, leave a review of what you want, or you can PM me. Also who's your favorite couple? I wanna know, it might give me a few ideas. How's the story? Good? Bad? Needs more what? I hope you are enjoying the story, and no flames please cause flames burn stuff (An amazing author said that, and I'm using it XD).**

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 4~**_

Lyon, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Freed, Laxus, Sting, and Loke gawked at each other abruptly averting their gazes towards the heavens.

"Did she just fire off a gun?" Sting asked, standing at the starting line of the game.

**"RELEASE HIM LYON, NOW!" **The albino did as he was instructed, watching Gray rise from the ground and rub his sore wrists carefully. The raven glared at Lyon, making his way back to square 14, and Lyon back to square 18. The pinkette collapsed to the ground, hissing as the pain viciously attacked his body. "**Since, you guys find it funny and act like its not some game. From here on out, I'll shoot and kill anyone of you if you don't abide by my rules."** They all gasped, each cursing or murmuring among themselves. **"Remember, I control your bodies in this world, meaning I can easily kill you off. Having that said, we'll finish this round of the game tomorrow, I'll let you all rest for now." **Everyone stepped off the board, forming a huddle in front of the cabin door.

"We got to get the fuck outta here!-"

"-I agree! She's crazy, and I really enjoy living!-"

"-What's the plan?" Natsu asked, everyone watching the other and waited patiently for them to conjure up the perfect plan.

"Plan one, is don't fall in love with anyone here understood." Jellal announced, earning several eyes to fall upon his nimble person. "We need to work together to get out, and falling for someone could really hinder things-"

"-That's gay. I'm not gay, therefore you have nothing to worry about." Laxus assured them all, taking notice to the hurt physiognomy plastered on Freed's face.

"Yeah. Says the guy who just fucked another dude." Loke teased, eliciting a few more chuckles to join his.

"Keep laughing, and I'll make all you guys my bitches too." He scolded, gawking at the green haired Mage as he stormed off from the group. "Freed! Come here!" He raced after him, loathing how quick he could move.

"What's going on between them two?" Lyon pondered aloud, earning nods in agreement. The group watched the two disappear before they broke apart and went their separate ways. Gray, Loke, and Natsu sat down on the creaky steps of the cabin each indulging in thought until Loke spoke abruptly.

"What if we found her? She most be in this world?-"

"-No, she'll kill us. We gotta find out a different way-"

"-Natsu, I'm sorry." Gray croaked, noticing the two other Fairy Tail members gawk at him. He clenched his fists, averting his eyes towards the peachy horizon while resting his hands in his lap. There was a chance that they might not make back to Fiore, and if he happened to die here in Heart Stopper... He wanted Natsu to know how he felt.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I'm sorry I took your virginity from you yesterday. I...it wasn't something I intended to do, I had no ch-"

"-I'd preferred it'd be you then anyone else." Loke and Gray gawked at that, eyes large as saucers, eliciting Natsu's cheeks to flush red as he corrected himself. "_I'd-prefer-you-being-the-one-to-in-this-game-to-do -it! _Not in the real world, I wanted someone else! Not you!" The two laughed at his misfortune, enjoying the calming mood and for once the two weren't fighting... For once they actually got along perfectly.

* * *

"Freed, come here." Laxus grabbed his wrist, whipping the green haired Mage around, analyzing his enraged expression. "Don't look at me like that."

"Let me go! Stop it you bastard!" Laxus knew than that he'd messed up. Freed never showed emotion, and when he actually did, it had been caused by something truly worth it. He shoved Laxus, walking blindly down the brick walkway towards an enchanted garden, and of course the dirty blonde followed in pursuit. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll beat the shit outta you with my whip." Laxus coiled his hands around Freed's waist, burying his face into his back. They stood stiff like this, each taking in the taut gesture between them. The blonde mumbled, eliciting a confused expression to emerge upon the other Mage's face. "What?"

"I said..." He answered louder. "...I _think_ I'm falling for you, _Freed_." His eyes widened, pulling away from Laxus before he turned and gawked at him. He what? Laxus rolled his eyes watching Freed calculate what he said, so to fix the problem he stepped closer, and planted a botched kiss on the other's lips. "I am falling for you."

"No you're not. You're just saying that because, we had sex, and you feel that's the right thing to say!-"

"Yes, I am falling for yo-"

"No...No, Laxus this isn't ri-" Laxus kissed him again, coiling his arms around his waist. Freed slithered his hands around the man's neck, acceptingly kissing him back just as passionate. He was so confused right now. Laxus has been complaining and boasting about how straight he was from the very beginning... _So why change now?_ "Nnnngh, Stop! Stop!" Freed pulled away intently watching Laxus and his hurt facial expression. _What was this game doing to them?!_ "No, Jellal said that we can't f-"

"Forget what he said." Laxus grabbed him, sucking the nape of his neck while Freed worried is bottom lip.

"La...La-mmm-Laxus-"

"-Shut up and relax. I won't let anything happen to you." They watched each other until Freed leaned forward hesitantly and captured his lover's lips into a kiss. He pulled the blonde closer, sucking the other's tongue, as he felt the clothes on his body decrease in weight.

* * *

Lyon, Gajeel, Sting, and Jellal stood together, each trying to conjure up specific reasons that would help them escape this hellhole. There were so many things that bombarded their minds, and so maconsequences that could cause their deaths if anythientwine horribly wrong.

"We need to do every challenge, no matter how damning or humiliating it may be-"

"-Sting." Gajeel teased, earning a "fuck you" from the blonde. This could possibly be their only chance to make an escape plan, and they didn't want to waste it on bullshit. "We also have to remember to not fall in love, even though that's highly unlikely-"

"-Exactly, 'cause we're all dudes and we're definitely not gay-"

"-except Lyon." Sting countered unnecessarily. The albino growled, grasping a handful of Sting's hair before yanking him towards his personal space.

"I am _not_ gay. It was a phase that I went through back when I was younger!" The two stared at each other daringly, until Sting gripped Lyon's wrist and forcefully removed his hand.

"Fine, you're not gay." Natsu, Gray, and Loke then stalked over towards the group each arching their eyebrow in confusion. It was around 5'o clock in the afternoon and no one still hasn't seen any signs of Freed and Laxus. "Speaking of gay, isn't Freed...you know..."

"I don't think he is. I mean, he didn't seem that interested in Laxus when they did it. He was glaring the whole time-"

"-What if Laxus is gay? He's always boasting about being straight for no damn reason-"

"-I know Laxus, he's not gay." Everyone continued to converse about one another's sexuality until Jellal silenced the group when he raised his hand to speak.

"That's it. This game is changing us. We've only been in here for 2 days now, and we're already accusing each other of being gay. This game is turning us-"

"-ummm... I still like vaginas so-"

"-Well, lately I've been noticing a lot of ass." Lyon abruptly stated and all eyes landed uncomfortably on him. "I've never paid another guy's butt any attention until I entered this fucked up game."

"-I've been having wet dreams about dudes lately." Loke whispered, averting his gaze when Natsu gasped at his confession. Everyone watched the others confess about their confusing encounters, and that's when they all realized they definitely needed to get the fuck outta here!

"If we do manage to escape, we should be able to get our shit together again." Gray assured halfheartedly, glancing over his shoulder towards the cabins. "Here's the rules: No having sex with any other dude, if you are able to control it-"

"-Meaning?-"

"-Meaning, don't have sex with any dude here. Don't fall in love, since this is just a game and we need to remain focus-"

"-Accept all challenges during the game, no matter how grotesque they are." Jellal added, eying Sting as he uttered such words. The blonde rolled his eyes, leaning against the picnic table behind him. "If we do that, we'll easily get the hell up outta this game, and back to our regular lives in the real world." Loke walked away from the group, not wanting to discuss the situation anymore.

"Does anyone know exactly how we got here in the first place?" Sting inquired, watching every shake their head 'no' simultaneously. "Damn" he mused.

* * *

Laxus stared downed at the naked man beside him, still feeling his lips against his as he took him once more. He'd never felt sexually interested in another guy, no matter what the happened. Laxus always loved girls and seeing Freed beg, whimper, and scream his name told him otherwise. "What the fuck is going on?" He mused, sliding his calloused palm down his face languidly. Two guys having hot sweaty man sex in an enchanted garden was a new thing he could add on his list, but the blonde still could not fathom what drove him to such ecstasy. The green haired Mage laid against his torso, hair plastered everywhere, and the only thing covering his body were the clothes that he wore. The blonde sighed, grabbing his boxers that had been long discarded, groaning at the throbbing pain in his left temple. "...Freed." He shuffled a little, whipping around when he heard something rustle in the brush a few yards away. "...Freed, wake up we need to get back to the others." Freed gurgled, eliciting his eyelids to flutter open as Laxus pushed his limp and exposed body off of his bare one carefully.

"...Laxus?" Freed questioned, rubbing his weary eyes. "What?...Why are we nake-" His eyes widened as the foreign pain shot up his anus and spine. "No." He shook his head in denial, grabbing his clothes frantically. "No. No. No,no. No! Tell me we didn't!... We didn't do _that_ did we?!" Laxus grabbed his clothes, rising to his feet before someone stepped inside the garden.

"Laxus?!...Freed?!" The two gawked at one another, whipping around to face Loke's bewildered expression.


	5. Heart Stopper 5

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gray wouldn't have clothes to wear at all.**

**Warning: I should have put this at the beginning, but this story has strong language and contains Yaoi (which you already knew). This chapter has very a vivid sex scene or two so you have been warned.**

* * *

_"Loke?!" They exclaimed simultaneously, each just as astonished as the other. "It's...It's not what it looks like!" Freed assured him, frantically grabbing his clothes and covering his body._

_"..."_

_"We need to get outta here. Everyone's worried that this game is altering our sexualities. I mean everyone is feeling sexually aroused by the other guys here, and we're not gay. You two aren't gay and look what's happening."_

_'Technically I am gay.' Freed mused, averting his gaze towards a half dressed Laxus, who furrowed his eyebrows damningly._

_"We need to finish this damn game now!" Laxus retorted, grabbing his vest and departed the garden angrily, leaving a flabbergasted Freed to fend for himself._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Shiiii-ugh!" Lyon threw his head back, gasping out as Gajeel viscously sucked his neck. The raven was so horny and so was the albino that they both needed release. Lyon gritted his teeth, running his hand down Gajeel's left thigh, grinding their clothed erections together. Gajeel hissed, slamming his swollen lips against Lyon's pectoral muscle, lapping away at his perked nipple. Practically everyone was sleep, and that's when the raven found the urge, which he tried to fight desperately to no a vail. Worrying his bottom lip until it bled, Lyon held back moans, latching a hold of the button to his pants, fumbling to undo it since he trembled so much. "We...This is against the rules!" Lyon hissed, looking down at Gajeel as he lowered through half lidded eyes, hands pressed dependently into the wall of the cabin. The cold radiating from his stiff shaft, enticed the raven, engulfing his body in bliss. He shuttered, flicking out his tongue across the bulbous head. Lyon bit his lip, muffling a moan as Gajeel slammed his hips against the wall, taking Lyon inside his moist cavern as the ice Mage gasped out in ecstasy. "Hmmm...We...We need to...stop." Gajeel bobbed his head vigorously, swirling his boisterous tongue into the slit of Lyon's penis. The albino bucked forward, growling when the raven's hands kept him from doing so. The elder continued his rapid movements, slithering his right hand between Lyon, before inserting one finger. "Haaaaa...Ha!" Gajeel hummed against him, sending the vibrations straight towards Lyon's erection as he gasped and begged for mercy. The albino arched his back, pushing his penis further into the other's man, trying desperately to remove the digit out of his anus._

_'Why couldn't he suppress the urges on his own?'_

_Lyon moaned out in bliss, ejaculating inside Gajeel's mouth, when the two digits inside his ass slammed into his prostate. The raven removed his fingers and the penis from his semipermeable mouth, lifting Lyon up on the wall, as he removed his own boxers. The albino winched, gasping out as the intruder pierced through his tight muscle walls. Gajeel grunted, looking down between Lyon's straddled lets towards their connection, only to smirk in a pleasing manner when he saw the crimson liquid trickle down his shaft._

_"How does it feel to finally have your ass virginity taken?" He teased, watching the albino blush then avert his gaze back towards the woods. Gajeel smirked. "This makes it even more interesting."_

_"Just...Just do me and get it over with." Lyon hissed, clenching his hands onto Gajeel's firm shoulders._

_"My pleasure." He thrusted in roughly._

_"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCK!"_

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 5~**_

Everyone woke early that morning except Gajeel and Lyon (each lying in separate beds), but that was to be expected. Freed and Laxus were not on speaking terms, and the way Loke kept his distance from Laxus made the others wonder. They didn't put two and two together, so they all suspected that the Mages just had a rough day yesterday. Everyone was greeted by nothing but silence, each pondering on what was happening. Usually the she-witch would greet everyone with a 'good morning' or 'get ready', but today she said nothing and it made them nervous. "I hope she's still not upset about the whole Lyon and Gray situation still" Jellal groaned, carding his hair languidly. They all stood there dumbfounded, until the remaining contestants walked out of the cabin, and everyone's eyes fell on Lyon.

"Dude, are you limping?" The albino hissed, coming to an abrupt halt while Gajeel smirked inwardly at his own doing. "You walk like you have a pole up your ass-"

"-Its my knee. I...I messed it up yesterday." Lyon assured them. Lying through his teeth, only to wobble towards the waiting group as the woman's voice erupted from the heavens.

**"All last night I was thinking. I can't continue this game, if one person is left alone... That means they can't do anymore challenges-"**

"Hey wait!" Sting yelled. "What the hell you mean one person left?! You said if we make it to the end, the games over." She giggle innocently, apologizing for her fault in miscommunication with the guys.

**"If you make to the end, _you_ get out, but everyone else still plays until they make it." **Everyone gawked at one another, each realizing that the rules they made the night before meant nothing anymore. "**Here's the new thing that I was thinking about. This game works only if there's multiple people... So if one person is left, there's no need to finish the game, which means the last person in Heart Stopper will be killed instantly without hesitation, second chances, or even bribe."** The 9 males gawked at one another, to afraid to divulge any more from the woman. Anyone of them could die and so far Sting's at the end of the line. No one knew how long they'd be stuck here, but if being last meant death, they didn't want to stay long enough to find out. "**Gray it's your turn.**" The raven stalked over to square 14, rolling a 5 and advanced towards the red square. His card read:

_Double penetration! (Two candidates chosen by Wheel of Wonder)_

_Punishment: Eat dog shit._

Gray gawked at the card, his mind wondering as he thought of what to do. His life was on the line, and at the moment he was in the lead still (barely), and if he decided to do the disgusting punishment, he be striped of his first place falling in last.

"_Accept all challenges during the game, no matter how grotesque they are."_

Jellal's words replayed in his mind, and Gray knew he had too. He damn sure didn't feel like it, but he needed to get the hell outta here before he ended up dying. "Fine, just who's doing it."

**"Really?" **The woman cooed wickedly, spinning the magic wheel until it fell on Sting's name.** "Sting you get oral sex." **Gray groaned and shuttered, watching the wheel spin frantically as Gray worried his bottom lip, loathing the name that showed before him.

Laxus.

Eyes wide, Gray yelped, feeling the blonde manhandle him to the ground, practically ripping his clothes away from his body. "Dammit, not so hard!" Gray groaned, narrowing his eyes when Sting stood before him. _Why in the hell did accept this fucked up activity? _Gray hissed, clenching his abdomen as a finger was inserted into his anus. The blonde before him, arched an eyebrow at Laxus pondering on something, but unzipped his pants and pursed his lips. Growing taut on all fours, Gray bit his bottom lip, vacantly staring at the limp shaft in his face closely. The raven's body oscillated against Laxus' fingers, his eyes staring at the dick in his face, as he leaned forward languidly, and licked up the length of his penis (starting from the head to the base). Everyone groaned, noticing how uncomfortable he felt thrusting against Laxus' digits and licking Sting's penis in a botched manner. Crying out, Gray gritted his teeth, quenching as the head of Laxus' penis forced itself inside him even against his resistance. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to flow over the brink as Laxus drop to his knees, and continued to push in.

_'Pretend this is a lollipop! Pretend this is a lollipop!'_

Gray groaned, licking along the shaft again, before cocking his head to the side only take the tip into his mouth. Sting hissed at the warmth of his mouth, and Gray continued to oscillate back and forth as Laxus tried to get comfortable. The others refused to watch, they felt too disgusted to see it. Gray swirled his tongue around, pulling back the foreskin before pushing his appendix inside to slit. Sting gasped out, moaning softly as Gray hummed against his dick, gripping the organ with one hand. Laxus thrusted inside his anus, eliciting Gray's eyes to widened, and force the penis down his throat. The raven cringed, growing taut as Laxus fucked him in the ass. Rocking back and forth, the raven ignored the blonde's presence behind him, removing the penis from his mouth only to lick his way up towards the base. The hilt was taken into his mouth, Gray's tongue lapping away as he Laxus dug his blunt nails into his hips, slamming his ass backwards against his protruding erection. "Haaaaaaa...Haaaa...Ha!"

Sting gripped a bundle of black hair, forcing his organ back into that wonder mouth, thrusting softly down his throat. Gray moaned against him, inhaling sharply as Laxus rammed into a bugle within. His body shuttered, Sting moaned out in bliss, while Laxus grunted and groaned occasionally. Laxus oscillated rapidly inside Gray, which elicited his sucks to grow harder and more frantic until everything began to unravel. Gripping Gray's abandoned penis, Laxus pumped the organ in sync with his rapid thrust, and Gray's whimpering begs for more. Sting was in utopia, loving the way Gray's cavern engulfed his testicles, sucking them raw, before taking the dick back into his mouth, curling his tongue around the organ as his bobbed his head vigorously. Soon all three came undone, each crying out in bliss, but the others couldn't hear them due to being too at away. However, the three Mages heard each other.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"MMMMMMMMSSUUUUUUUU!"

"Fr...FREEEEED!" Pulling out, Laxus collapsed on the ground, Gray ran towards the cabin with unostentatious strides as briskly as his torn anus and sore legs would allow him to go. Sting stared at his feet vacantly, realizing he'd just moaned Gray's name. That was so wrong! Lyon gaze him a blowjob, but he didn't moan for him, he kept quite and came when it was time, but Gray did something to him.

_Did Sting actually like Gray?_

**"CONGRATULATIONS GRAY, YOU MAY STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Loke it's your turn." **Loke was more than happy they he didn't get chosen to do lewd activities, and after what happened last night he didn't want to play this game anymore. The strawberry blonde rolled his dice, taking 10 spaces.

"Dammit!" He mused, staring at the card before him. It read:

_Tell everyone what you saw last night._

_Punishment: Lap dance of Jellal_

Loke stole a glance over at Laxus who glared at him, and Freed stared deadpan at the ground below his feet. _'I wanna get outta here.'_ Loke opened his mouth to speak until he heard.

"-I would like to use my card, now!" Laxus yelled, holding the rainbow coated rectangle high into the air. "Loke is off the hook for today, he doesn't have to do the challenge and no one has to do the consequence. Skip to Natsu's turn now." Everyone waited until the heard the woman groaned a fine. "You own me." Laxus hissed, and stalked back causally to his square. Natsu shook the dice and rolled a 9, walking somewhat unpropitiously. Natsu stared at his card, eyes incredulous, skin paling, and mouth agape. His read:

_Masturbate with sex toys._

_Punishment: Double penetration! (Wheel of Wonder)_

He'd kinda seen what Gray had to go through, and he damn sure didn't want that happening to him. Lubricant and a dildo appeared into his hands, as he languidly stalked into the cabin. The raven haired Ice Mage still was in the building, cleaning his torn anus as the pinkette walked in on him. "Gray?" The raven turned slightly.

"Natsu? Why are-" he noticed the two things in his hand. "-Is that your challenge?" The pinkette nodded, pulling off all his clothes while Gray stood in the entrance way of the bathroom, "ignoring" the pinkette who laid straddled on the bed. Natsu wasn't new to this, but he was new to the fact that others were watching him. Stroking his organ, the Flame Mage bit his bottom lip, breathing quickening. Strokes turned into pumps, and those would become frantic oscillating movements. Natsu groaned, and the sound went straight to Gray's crotch as he continued to clean his wound. Both were naked, just one of them pretended not to want the other. Pumping himself until precum oozed from the head, Natsu straddled his legs wider, showing off the perky pink hole, swollen and irritated. The star shaped tissue around it, squished as Natsu pulled his knees into his chest, and slowly inserted his first finger. Gray glanced over his shoulder, practically drooling as Natsu moaned against his own finger, wiggling in his index as the two scissored his insides. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...ugh!" He thrusted his fingers inside, bucking against them as another finger was forced in.

Ass exposed, anus red and gaped to the point that you could see inside somewhat. Natsu removed his digits, grabbing the 8 inch dildo and turned it on medium. The head swirled, then locked and thrusted in his hand, and the pinkette bit his bottom lip, while gazing over at Gray's rigid body through half lidded eyes. With ease, his anus consumed the toy, as the pleasure began. Natsu pulled the toy out languidly, pushing back in as he whimpered and begged. "Please...fuck me! Yes! More!" The head swirled within his core, locked then slammed into a bundle of pleasure inside him. He'd done it so many times (without a dildo), he knew exactly where to find his prostate. "Oooooooh!...mmm...Nghh.." The raven shuttered, his penis growing more erect by the seconds as he watched Natsu practically fuck himself with a toy. The way his ass took the fake penis almost whole, made Gray's breathing hitch. He wondered is Natsu's greedy ass could handle his package. "Fuck me baby!...Haaaa...Haaaaa...Ha! GRAAAAAAAAY!" The raven gawked at him, watching the pinkette blush once he remembered that Gray stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Within seconds, Gray was on the bed, taking out the toy, and replacing it with something much larger and real.

* * *

"_The fuck he doing?" Jellal inquired, watching the tv as Gray thrusted inside Natsu, eliciting the pinkette to cry out in bliss. "He... didn't-shit!" Sting glared at the screen, loathing Natsu, while Gajeel jerked off in the background. Laxus was too busy growing hard and Freed was panting like a mad man. How amazing those two looked together, it was just divine._

* * *

Gray gripped Natsu's hips, thrusting him up against the wall, standing on the bed as he rammed inside his ass. The headboard smacked repeatedly against the wall, Natsu whipping his head left and right as Gray overwhelmed him with pleasure. "Oh shit!...fuck! Fuck me harder! Give me more!" Gray grunted, roughly attacking Natsu's greedy hole with his large pipe, loving the way Natsu moaned. Vigorously thrusting, he came to an abrupt halt, smirking as he rolled his hips and slammed in unexpectedly. Still thrusting deep inside the pinkette, they changed positions. Natsu gasping out as his back made contact with the mattress, Gray pushing his knees into his chest. Natsu looked like a sandwich folded his half, he soon straddled his legs, resting them on Gray's shoulders as he worked his magic. The bed squeaked rapidly, Natsu's toes curling and eyes rolling back as Gray gave him pleasure he'd never had.

He frantically thrusted inside, eliciting his own toes to curl as Natsu's anus wantonly bucked up against him. Oh how Natsu felt so good, and watching that muscle take him in all the way was even more erotic! This was probably the reason why girls (Juvia and others) wanted to be with him. Rolling his abdomen until it flowed like a river, Gray thrusted inside Natsu, every time the wave of muscles reached his v line. The pinkette gripped the bedsheets with tenacity, begging for more. "Oh god!...Baby more! Ha...haaaaaaa...Ha! HARDER!" Gray smirked, his libido was frantic and being the nymphomaniac Mage that he was... He was also ready to go. Laying Natsu on his side, he grabbed his left leg and held it up (still thrusting inside as he did so), and fucked him that way. Slithering in between Natsu's legs, the raven came up behind him, gripping his hips as they did it doggie style. Natsu arching his back, drool dripping from his mouth as Gray abused his wanton anus and he enjoyed every minute of ecstasy! Viscously, Gray dominated Natsu, flipping him under, around, backwards, on his side, over, angled.

Any position he could put the pinkette in, Gray did and gave his greedy ass all that he had until they both came. Gray pulled out, intently watching his cum languidly ooze out of Natsu's beaten anus until he exhaled and some gushed out. The pinkette panted for breath, staring after Gray who limped over towards the bathroom, holding his hip to stay upright. "Gr...Gray?...Did you hurt yourself?" Natsu teased, watching the raven glare at him.

"Double penetration?" Natsu gawked at him, shaking his head no vigorously, eliciting the ice Mage to laugh at him. "Whatever." And with that the bathroom door closed behind him.

**"CONGRATS NATSU! YOU CAN STAY WHERE YOU ARE! And Gray...that...that was-" **they all heard something spewing over the intercom. **"I'm sorry...nosebleed. Gajeel go!" **The raven groaned, rising to his feet as he accepted the dice and rolled a 6. Stalking towards the turquoise square, he noticed in his peripheral vision, the enraged expression upon Sting's face. _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_ He mused, turning to stare at his card.

_Have sex with Sting and make him the uke._

_Punishment: Sting gets to be the seme during your sex._

"Oh. My. Damn."


	6. Heart Stopper 6

**A/N: I've been busy lately, so I wasn't able to update. I have a life people! Finally! Lol XD Sorry for the wait you guys, but hope this was worth it! I had the worse writer's block... I apologize. I hate when I get like that, it just messes up my whole mood, for days and I had to rewrite this chapter like 5 times at least, but I finally got it done. I'm working on a Naruto MPreg story as well, and hopefully that'll be up soon. Any who enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 6~**_

Sting panted for breath, his blonde hair plastered everywhere, as he glared deadly daggers at Gajeel who sat on the edge of the bed. Sting's body shuttered, the cool wind, eliciting him to grow cold. Fighting, cursing, and complete pandemonium broke out in the bedroom, but in the end, Gajeel dominated Sting. The raven glanced over his shoulder, analyzing the panting Mage who groaned inwardly before him. He put up a great fight, but the feel of Sting digging his fingers into his flesh turned Gajeel on.

**"Congratulations Gajeel! You may stay where you are! Jellal, it's your turn!"** The blue haired Mage groaned clutching the dice intensely to his calloused palm before chucking them far away. The dice rolled numerous times, but luckily the woman was able to tell, and the camera followed behind the two white cubes until they came to a stop. Jellal rolled a 9. He took his steps, and gawked at the card before him.

_Do a full split._

_Punishment: Loke whips you for being very bad._

"Hell no! I'm not doing neither of this humiliating bullshit!-"

"-Jellal, you better do that damn challenge since we all did ours!" Lyon shouted, just as Gajeel walked out of the cabin. Natsu sat uncomfortably on his square, and Gray stood on the 19th square, calculating the blue haired Mage.

"Fine!" Jellal puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, spreading his legs slowly as he went lower and lower towards the ground. Sweat formed upon his forehead, and the throbbing pain attacked his crotch consistently. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I quit! I can't do this! I can't! It hurts too much!" Laxus snarled, storming over towards Jellal before slamming his body down on the ground. "My BAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLS!" Upon doing his full split forcefully, Jellal clutched his testicles protectively, falling forward and curled into the fetal position. "Why does my shit keep getting hurt in this fucking game?!" He cried, glaring distorted daggers at Laxus.

"**Congrats, Jellal! You may stay! Sting its your turn!"** The blonde wobbled over towards the boardwalk. He rolled the dice as he stepped, smiling at the 12 that he attained. Stopping on the orange square, Sting stared deadpan at his activity, however in his mind he was extremely excited.

_You and Gray star in a miniature film called Sensei. (Wheel of Wonder)_

_Punishment: Twerk_

"**Yay!" **The female spun the wheel, giggling with glee when the activities came before everyone.

_Bondage and dress up._

"Gray, lets go." Sting eyed said Gray, the raven rubbed his arms nervously, stalking towards Sting until an enticing light engulfed the two and within seconds they vanished. Opening his eyes languidly, Gray found himself wearing a skimpy schoolboy uniform. His shorts barely able to be seen due to how short they were, revealing his tones thighs and legs. His shirt half way covered his torso exposing his abs, and his black hair seemed longer than normal, which now came all the way down to his collarbone. He stood in the classroom, standing in shock before Sting who wore a tight fitted beige suit, that turned Gray on slightly. From the previous sex with Gajeel, the woman numbed the pain his Sting's lower back, allowing him to move at will, but eventually the pain would pester him again, so they had to do this quickly. "Do you know why you're here, Gray-Kun?" The raven shook his head nervously.

"No, Sting-sempai." He bowed with his hands rubbing his thighs nervously, before looking up at Sting who removed his glasses languidly, and narrowed his eyes dangerously. He lolled against the back of the swivel chair, laying his legs upon the top of the desk, his teeth worrying the arm of the glasses.

"I caught you with some boy in the hallway." Sting removed his legs from top of the desk, his eyes narrowing by the seconds. "You know that I don't appreciate sharing what's mine." Gray arched an eyebrow, feeling his limbs walk on their own. He cursed inwardly, leaning against the teacher's desk where Sting sat boldly.

"Sensei, maybe you should punish me." Gray licked his lips seductively, his eyes glazed over with lust and desire. Sting gripped the raven's chin, a smirk curling up upon those once pursed lips. Sting pulled him forward, ghosting his lips over Gray's, watching the raven lean forward to catch Sting's lips, but the blonde pulled away every time. "Sensei." Gray whined, rubbing his hand on Sting's leg, feeling a strong arm coil around his waist. Sting pulled Gray over the desktop, rising from his seat, only to capture those prefect lips into a passionate kiss. "Mnnnh... Sensei, aaaaah." Gray threw back his head, clutching against Sting who sucked and kissed his neck down. Gray's mind couldn't fathom why his body was turned on by this, and the way Sting kissed his lips made Gray wonder about him. Sting loved every minute of it! He'd be damn if Gray moaned Natsu's name again as they orgasmed, and the blonde was determined to have the raven scream his name to the heavens.

Gray gasped out loud, his back hitting the wall as Sting gripped his wrists, and handcuffed them to the railing above the chalkboard. Sting slammed his lips against Gray's lips, prying his legs open, before grinding their crotched together. The raven moaned against Sting's devouring lips, thrashing his hands within the handcuffs, bucking up into Sting. Nipping the raven's lips, slithering his calloused palm up Gray's provocative shirt, Sting began tweaking his nipple, as the raven groaned and thrashed around. Eyes half lidded, mouth agape, Fullbuster panted for breath, bucking his hips instinctively against Sting. The blonde gripped his thighs, coiling the raven's legs around his waist as he sucked his collarbone, groping his ass with tenacity.

"I will punish you, Gray." Sting cooed into his ear, fretting the shell with his moist tongue as Gray continued to grind his crotch against Sting.

"Na...Nat-" Sting pinched his left nipple, Gray arching his back while screeching out in pain. "Aaaaaaaah!-"

"-You will not scream no ones name but mine!" The blonde slammed his lips against Gray's spanking his ass, and smiling against his lips when the raven yelped and/or moaned. The skintight shorts, loosened, Sting latching onto Gray's thighs, caressing the smooth flesh as their lips fought for domination.

_What kinda of short film was this?!_

Sting abruptly pulled away, slapping his partner across the face, which elicited Gray to stare dumbfounded at him. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, STING?!" The blonde smirked, slithering the shorts down Gray's legs, enough the have room for him to insert his large shaft.

"It's Sting-sempai or Sensei to you, Gray-"

"-Teme." Sting unbuttoned his own suit, removing the coat to reveal his toned abs that always showed, but never like this. The raven's mysterious blue eyes watched him undo his pants, dropping the clothing down to his ankles, and his boxers followed shortly after. Gray could feel Sting removing his underwear, daring himself to look down and he dared. "THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Sting arched an eyebrow looking down towards his shaft, then back up at Gray who's eyes widened in incredulity.

"What?" He questioned bluntly.

"That thing you call a fucking penis is waaaaaaaaay too big!" Sting smirked, suckling Gray's left nipple as the raven parted his lips, gasping for breath, groaning deep within his throat. "Mmmm...Naaa-NAT-" a finger then protruded his anus roughly, and the botched movements in and out sent his body into shock. "Haaa...Ha...Ha... Sensei!"

'_That's right, I'm doing this not Natsu.'_ Sting mused, wiggling in two fingers rapidly, loving the way Gray cried out in bliss.

"Natsu! Take me! Take me!" Sting slapped Gray across the face yet again, digging his blunt nails into the flesh upon the raven's cheeks, forcing him to stare into his eyes.

"THAT IS NOT MY FUCKING NAME! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED MOST DEFINITELY NOW, FULLBUSTER!" The raven gawked at him, and practically everyone watching did as well. The blonde heaved for breath, his chest rising and falling heavily, and Gray gawked into his enraged orbs, wincing when Sting gripped his throat and held him against the wall. "You're ass...is mine. I'm taking your virginity and these marks clarify that."

"B-But my virgini-" Gray grimaced, his anus ripping as Sting shoved that totem pole he called a penis, up his ass.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!...haa...Ha...Ah!...Natsu!" Sting came to an abrupt hiatus, his eyes glaring at Gray and the raven soon opened his once screwed shut eyes, staring at Sting with a hint of confusing in his gleam. "Please...go, move please!"

"You called me Natsu! Again! I will not continue and you get it right, Gray-Kun-"

"-Sting move, please!" Gray yelled out, truly not caring exactly who he was giving consent to, but rather that he just wanted someone to pleasure him. The blonde complied and continued his task, listening to the whimpers and groans rolling off of Gray's tongue. Both were erect, and needed release soon. Retreating slowly, Sting pushed back in, and the sound of Gray's wet anus (a mix between his blood and Sting's precum) gushed into the not so silent air. The action was soon repeated, until everything became rapid thrusts and turns. Gray thrashed against his restraints, gasping for breath only to have Sting slam him up against the wall, working his body senseless. Gray's long hair plastered against the wall, his legs clenching and unclenching as the constant sound of banging against the wall erupted out into the vacant hallways. "Ugh!...Oh...haaa...ha...Na-Na...NAT... STING!" The blonde pounded inside Gray, his left hand slithering up to tweak his right nipple upon his pectoral muscle, while Gray bucked his wanton anus into his animalistic thrust. "Sting...Sting...Sting...ugh...baby,mmm...Sting fuck me! I want you!...Sting...Sensei, give it too me!" The blonde almost came at his begging, smirking cause he knew he'd finally broke Gray. All you heard where curse words, banging against the wall, and sinful noises.

"Change positions?" Gray opened his eyes half way, panting for breath as Sting released him from his handcuffs, and threw his body into the black swivel chair, made up of leather upholstery. Gray straddled his legs wide, moaning when Sting pulled them further apart, and stared absentmindedly as Gray's abused hole. He'd done that, and he loved it. The distorted star shaped hole, was swollen and irritated. Gray body slick down in sweat, and his long black hair plastering upon his chest. The puffy tissue walls of his anus were inflamed and red, a small amount of blood oozed from said hole, but Sting truly didn't give a shit! Gray watched the blonde calculate him, growing worried, but that soon vanished from his mind once Sting continued to fuck him senseless. Slipping in between his straddled legs, torso crutched into the seat, both gripping the arms of the chair, and the sounds of the chair slamming against the wall erupted loudly in the room. Sting cursed, feeling Gray's muscular wall close around him tightly, the raven arching his back within the seat. "Spread you ass." Gray reached down, gripping each butt cheek while the blonde pounded inside, picking up his body and sat down in the chair, bucking up inside Gray's wanton anus that now took his dick all the wall up to the hilt.

"St...St..iiiiiiiiing!...Haa...Stiiiiiiing! Haaa...ha...Stiiiiiiing." Gray moaned, bouncing on his dick while the blonde sat back and watched, until he grew tired and slammed Gray's lips against his own swollen ones. The raven continued to ride, arching his back on top of the desk, when Sting changed positions yet again, climbing on top of the desk as well. He fucked Gray good. The raven rolled his eyes back, curling his toes until they cramped up, and rolled his tongue while Sting went to work. "Uummmmm...ugh...hhhhnmmm...ugh!" Sting protruded and retreated rapidly like an animal, giving Gray a few long thrust that didn't go unrecognized. He slammed into the raven's prostate, crying out in bliss once the Gray arched his back and screamed his name. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder!...STING, I need it!"

"Take it all, Baby. Take it...ugh."

"SENSEI!"

"That's right, baby just like that."

"Na-STING! I'm...I'm gonna-" Gray came harder than he'd ever done before, spewing his essence heavily onto Sting's torso, neck and a little on his chin. Gary's anus contracted around the blonde who oscillated inside Gray to help him ride out his orgasm, coming inside as the muscles milked him dry. He continued to oscillate until they but came down from their recent high, Sting collapsing on top of Gray with no means of trying to pull himself out.

"Gray... I think...I think I love you." Sting said, but only loud enough for Gray's ears to hear. He furrowed his eyebrows when he did not receive an answer and looked up to see the raven sound asleep. Sting kissed his lips, pulling his body close before falling into a peaceful slumber.

"**Congrats Sting! You can stay where you are!" **The girl giggled, but everyone else gawked at the screen, mostly Natsu, who's right eyebrow twitched at the sight before him.

"The truck?!-"

"-Did Sting just-"

"-Sting's gay?!"

"Oh my damn. My nose!"

"It's getting a little hot now."

"I need to umm...I need to go take care of some business."

"So Sting wants to play, huh? Two can play at this damn game." Natsu hissed under his breath, glaring at the image upon the large flat screen.


	7. Heart Stopper 7

**A/N: My Mind has officially went blank. Everyone has PM'd me and reviewed about the couples they wanna see in this story... And I can't remember them all! But I do know, Uke Natsu is in every couple. Why must Natsu be a sexy Uke?! The drama! The humor! The headache I have when writing the most perverted story of my life! It's like I'm forcing my brain into pervert mode XD. But Meh. It's whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

_Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Cana, and Mirajane stalked down the sidewalk, arms linked and giggles erupting from their lips. The cool breeze of Autumn nipping at their bodies, and the faulty street lights would flicker every now and then. "You left Natsu, Gray, and Loke at your apartment?" Mirajane inquired of her blonde haired friend, eliciting giggles to roar from the rest of the girls that walked with them._

_"Yeah, crazy huh?"_

_"Girl, you are so brave." Lucy sighed, groaning when she thought of all the damage those idiots could be doing to her house at the moment._

_"Well, hopefully my apartment will still be intact by the time I get back home tonight."_

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 7~**_

It's been 3 full days in Heart Stopper, but it's only been a few hours in the real world. The score board flashed consistently in the air, and everyone stared up towards the heavens, each taking note to where they were now placed.

_**1. Natsu**_

_**2. Gray**_

_**3. Lyon**_

_**4. Gajeel**_

_**5. Jellal**_

_**6. Loke**_

_**7. Sting **_

_**8. Freed **_

_**9. Laxus**_

Laxus clutched a knife in his hand, glaring daggers at Sting, who smirked across the dinner table deviously. Sting made the biggest come back ever after practically incapacitating Gray, who now had to use crutches to move around for a few days. The raven couldn't feel his fucking legs because of Sting, but hell having sex with the blonde haired Mage was kinda worth it. Nastu sat protectively next to Gray, his onyx eyes narrowing dangerously every time Sting dared to look in their direction, just to piss Natsu off. Today they all got together, and eat a nice warm meal, but no one spoke two words, since things had gotten a little weird between everyone. Sexualities had been altered, feelings were forming, and alliances had been demolished. Everyone had to work for their own spot in a chance of finishing, and so far it was Laxus turn to be the one who's in the most danger, with Freed not to far behind. "Nice dinner we're having?" Jellal abruptly announced, forking a tender piece of sizzling chicken breast, the juice trickling down the sun kissed and crispy skin. All eyes fell upon him, and simultaneously they nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear, since we rarely eat together. You know, since some of us are enemies... It's kinda nice." Loke stated, earning nods of agreement, but Natsu kept those hardening onyx eyes transfixed on Sting's slender body, his smirk widening every time he noticed Natsu watching him out of his peripheral vision. It seemed like everyone was turning against Sting, but he truly didn't care. He loved the negative attention, because it gave him more of a reason to work harder and make it out so people couldn't allow him to die, and if fucking with Gray messed up Natsu's concentration... Hell, he'll take them all out one by one.

"Yep, but not as nice as it was being in bed with Gray the other night." Sting abruptly exclaimed, drawing all bewildered eyes on him, especially Gray's incredulous ones.

_'The fuck? I wasn't in bed with Sting the other...The Fuck?!'_

Natsu bared his teeth, slamming his fork into the chicken breast, convulsing with anger as Sting swirled his appendix playfully around the metal silverware. "Sting!-"

"-Dude, don't fuck everything u-"

"-No, I wanna hear exactly what he has to say." Natsu countered, narrowing his eyes. "Gray doesn't like you, Sting." Everyone turned their attention towards Sting who chuckled and shoved a forkful of chicken into his mouth and ate it languidly.

"And you think that he likes you more?" Natsu nodded, clenching his jaw as Gray looked up at Sting absentmindedly. "Gray wouldn't want a cheater... Like when you and Gajeel had some alone time." The raven choked on his water, averting his bewildered gaze towards Natsu, mouthing a _'how did he know'_ to the pinkette. Gray grunted in annoyance, grabbing his crutches before rising from his wooden seat, drawing Natsu's attention.

"Gray!"

"..."

"Gray, no let me explain!" Sting skillfully rose from his seat, stalking towards Gray who had come to an abrupt halt in his journey back to the cabin, after loosing his appetite. The raven looked at the blonde when he stood before him, feeling Sting's breath on his lips. "Sting leave him alone!"

"I care about you Gray." With that he kissed the raven right in front of everyone, but what bewildered them the most was the fact that Gray kissed him back just as passionately. Natsu stabbed his plate, rising from his seat only to have Loke grab him, holding the enraged pinkette. Sting pulled away from Gray's lips, the raven whimpering from the loss, his blue eyes glazed over in desire. "Natsu, Gray likes me... Just accept it." Sting announced unnecessarily while looking mischievously at Natsu, his hands resting upon Gray's shoulders.

"-I don't like you, Sting." Gray announced abruptly, his bangs covering his eyes from the blonde who now tried to calculate his person.

"What?!"

"I can't... I... I think I might love you." Natsu, Loke, Jellal, Freed, Laxus, Gajeel, Lyon, and Sting all gawked at the raven, his crutches moving as he limped away. Gray made it to the front of the cabin, opening the door before stepping inside to never return outside for the rest of the night. Sting smirked inwardly, his eyes falling nonchalantly on Natsu.

"You heard that, right?-"

"-You bastard!" Natsu broke free from Loke's hold, charging towards Sting, slamming his fist against his jaw. The blonde swung back, hitting Natsu square in the nose. Everyone ran towards them, Loke and Jellal grabbing Natsu, while Freed and Laxus held Sting. "It's all your fault! I care about Gray and you know it, so why in the hell would you tell him that!-"

"-He needed to know what kind of person he was trying to get in a relationship with!-"

"-Natsu and I didn't do anything wrong!" Gajeel exclaimed, gritting his teeth, fully enraged that Sting would even come between Natsu and Gray. Yeah, everyone knew they liked each other, but to have Sting come and break them up pissed everyone off. "I was helping Natsu find things for Gray! He was trying to make that nudist feel happy!-"

"-Sting's a nudist too-"

"-For the time being." Natsu convulsed, feeling his onyx eyes swell with tears, and his fists clenching. He was pissed and Natsu would make sure that Sting ended up in 9th place again and he would stay there this time.

* * *

**I know... The chapter was short, but I'm having writer's block again, but no worries... Shit bout to get really real! Lol follow, favor, review, do whatever you see fit too.**


	8. Heart Stopper 8

**Ha! Omg! We're all perverts together! (Nah, we're not perverts XD). My brain has been reenergized and I no longer have writer's block, so chapters are officially back! Yay! I may be free of the writer's block curse, however that doesn't mean I'll update everyday... Gotta focus on that schoolwork XD. WAIT! I HAVE A QUESTION. I apologize for the short chapter, but it'll be longer in the next I promise.**

**Team: GrayxNatsu?Or team StingxGray? WHO DESERVES GRAY'S LOVE?!**

**Any who enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You no I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Confessional #2 **_

_Natsu stared out at the ocean, his feet wet from crystalline water glistening in the moonlight. Sting would pay for everything that he'd done to deprive him of Gray. He and Gray had more history, and Natsu knew that he could count on that to bring him and Gray back together. He knew._

_**"How do you feel about Sting and his accumulating relationship with Gray?"**__ Natsu sighed, digging his blunt nails forcefully into the sand, his onyx eyes aflame in anger._

_"He's trying to rouse me! He's a fucking traitor but, I know Gray will come back for me. This is just a game, and in the end he'll be right by my side-"_

_**"-What if he leaves Fairy Tail to be with Sting?" **__Natsu gawked at the ocean's surface, the light waves graciously rippling one upon the other._

_"...Gray would never do that!-"_

_**"-You obviously don't know him well enough. Gray's been having doubts about you for the longest and having Sting clarify that in front of everyone tipped him over the edge...Gray wants you dead."**__ She hissed, a hint of deception in her voice, albeit Natsu didn't seem to catch on to it._

_"No...he can't! Gray loves me!-"_

_**"...And what will you do if he doesn't?" **__She cooed, Natsu growing cold from the inquire, but soon wrapped his arms around his body and shuttered._

_"...I'll leave Fairy Tail forever."_

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 8~**_

"...Aaaah." Gray gasped, entwining his digits into those blonde locks as Sting kept grinding against his forming erection. The two were all alone in the cabin while the others had left hours ago to go buy food, since the weird voice lady didn't buy it or prepare it for them. Gray bit his bottom lip seductively, pushing Sting's head down upon his right pectoral muscle, where he sucked his nipple erect. Those mysterious blue eyes widened, his mouth sucking in air, head throwing back while he stayed with his lover. Sting kissed Gray's chest, his tongue lapping around at his nipple and slithering down his abdomen towards his clothes erection. "...St...Sting!...fuck, Sting...Stop! Stop! Wait!" The blonde looked up at him, his body naked still since he hadn't landed on a yellow square yet. Gray braced his body up on his elbows, eyes half lidded and somewhat weary from Sting waking him up so early. "...Not now...I-I need to res-"

"-Gray." Sting cooed seductively, his eyes staring intently into Gray's as if calculating. "...Hush." The raven's pants came undone and soon the boxers followed, as Sting pried Gray's legs open and breathed against his proud erection that stood tall. Sting licked the base, Gray cringing and grimacing as the moist warmth tongue coated his dick. Swirling his tongue around the organ, Sting coiled his nimble fingers around Gray, eyes narrowed as he widened his mouth and took him whole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gray arched his back, eyes screwed shut as Sting bobbed his head on his shaft, swirling his tongue around vigorously. A blush tent coated Gray's face, his mouth agape as sinful noises came from his mouth while Sting happily sucked him. He removed his mouth eliciting a smack to erupt in the air, his appendix coiling around one of Gray's testicles, tickling him under the slit and soon he lapped at the few pubes around Gray's base. The raven clutched handfuls of bedsheets, his eyes shut as Sting fingered his shaft skillfully, coiling his tongue around the organ again while oscillating it down his throat. "Ah...Haaaa...Ha...Hyaaaa!...ugh...suck...suck me dry, baby-ugh." Gray groaned, Sting's mouth contracting around his leaking penis, humming graciously upon him. The vibrations sent precum spewing from Gray, his eyes cracked open and voice screeching. "Fuck...ugh...haaaa! Yes!" Sting bobbed his head vigorously, stroking the lower half while Gray straddled his legs wider, a hand covering his face while the other massaged Sting's head. Deep throating him, the blonde sucked his lover long and hard, his tongue performing tricks that he never knew was possible. The raven cried out in bliss, blowing his load straight down his throat as he came hard. Sting swallowed pleasingly, his fingers drenched in cum. "...Haaaaaa...Haaaa...Ha." Gray rode out his orgasm, his eyes lidded as Sting licked his lips clean and hovered over the raven. God, how good that shit felt and Gray could have it anytime he wanted it. The blonde laid on top of Gray, the raven planting a kiss upon his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Sting-"

"-Give me your body." Sting rose up from the position he was laying in, and slithered his index finger down the center of Gray's torso. "Let me use you-"

"-No...not now..." Sting narrowed his eyes in slight outrage, a little offended that Gray wouldn't allow him his pleasure after getting his dick sucked.

"What?!"

"Sting, I said no!" Gray yelled, shoving the Mage off his body and then dressed himself again, averting his gaze towards the cabin door.

"You owe me!-"

"-I don't owe you a damn thing, Sting! I told you no!" The blonde abruptly slammed Gray against the mattress, ripping his clothes away from his body and glared at him in anger. The two watched each other, Gray growing taut as the boisterous expression upon Sting's face bewildered him. "Get off me!"

"I'm getting my satisfaction one way or another." The ice Mage gawked at him, his legs wide and hands pinned. This wasn't happening... It couldn't be happening!

"Don't!...Sting I'm just tired and I need rest!... Don't do th-"

"-Shhhh, it'll be over before you know it." He cooed, wrapping his arms around Gray as he pushed in, detaining he from moving or escaping.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Natsu hauled the bucket of water towards the cabin, his onyx eyes narrowed as Sting lolled against the side of the cabin, a smirk adoring his face while he ventured over. The pinkette officially hated him and would make sure that on the days they participated in the game, he would do all he could to keep him behind. "Where's Gray?" Natsu inquired bluntly, his eyes refusing to look at that filthy excuse of a Mage, his lips pursed and body taut. Sting scoffed, rising from his position and stalked up behind Natsu, his left arm coiling around his slim waist. Natsu hissed, feeling the blonde's hot breath upon his neck, eliciting beads of sweat to trickle down his face.

"...Don't worry about what's mine, Natsu-Kun. Focus on trying to live-"

"-Gray is not your property and I have a right to worry about my friend!" He retorted, reaching forward the grasp the doorknob in his hand when abruptly his rival grasped his wrist, whipped him around, and slammed his back against the front door.

"I said you don't need to worry about him!" Natsu shoved him away, his eyes hardening and teeth baring. It baffled him and to see Sting act so violent sent his mind into a frenzy.

"Shut up! Why are you acting so suspicious?! Where's Gray?!" Natsu yelled, barging into the cabin to find the raven cowering in the corner, his eyes dull and a blood trail leading towards the ice Mage. Natsu gawked at him, the 19-year-old too disoriented to even care about the pinkette who now cautiously made his way towards him. "Gr...Gray?" The raven's eyes darted towards the front door where Sting stood smirking, his eyes bringing fear within Gray, and that was something completely out of his character. "Gray look at me-"

"-No no! Stop! Don't hurt me again!" Gray pleaded, holding his hands up towards the pinkette convulsing in to pain that had yet to come. "Go away!...I wanna be alone." Gray tried to rise to his feet, stumbling and lolling dependently against the wall for support as Sting now stalked inside. Natsu bared his teeth, whipped around to meet Sting's emotionless gaze.

"What the hell did you do to him?!"

"...I did nothing. He's just acting, that's all-"

"-Liar! What the hell did you do to him?! Don't lie to me!" Natsu shoved the blonde against the wall, his hands latching tightly around his neck as the anger within him increased significantly. Gray watched in fear, his mind going blank and his body growing taut.

_This wasn't the way to act._

Natsu slammed Sting's head against the wall, the blonde gasping and kicking in an attempt to elicit the dragon slayer to release him from the tight grip that he held on him. "Ugh...ugh..." Lyon rushed into the cabin, snatching the enraged pinkette away from Sting, his eyes wide in astonishment as the others soon followed in pursuit.

"The hell is going on in here?!" Jellal inquired, his eyes shifting between Sting and Natsu. The pinkette pulled from Lyon, and stormed out the cabin, where he then disappeared in the brush and didn't return back to the cabin that night.

* * *

**"Good morning, everyone. Hope you had a fine rest last night." **Everyone stood on their square, except Gray who sat on his. The bright rays of sun beaming down on them, and everyone was prepared to get this game started back up. The sooner the game started, the closer they were to ending it, which meant salvation! **"Today, I've decided to start the game off a little different than what I'd normally do-"**

"-Lady, we don't have time to waste! Get the game started, I'm ready to go home now." Loke groaned, removing his blue tented glasses from his face to clean them.

"I agree." Gajeel added.

**"I run the show here boys, and I really want you all to see what I caught on tape yesterday. Special thanks to Sting, for allowing me to use it." **Everyone looked at Sting who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as the large flat screen emerged from thin air. The screen blank.** "It's quite shocking."** She cooed as the video started, immediately eliciting everyone to gawk up at the monitor, except for Sting who only smiled slightly.

Gray sat there watching Sting rape him, while everyone else languidly turned their flabbergasted attention towards him.

_Sting sent her the video? Sting recorded him getting raped?!_

The raven struggled to rise to his feet, baring his teeth as he finally caught his equilibrium after several failed attempts. He averted his gaze slowly towards his lover, watching the blonde chuckle deviously. "...Sting?"

"Looks like you've been exposed, _Cockbuster_." He teased.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the chapter and once again follow, favor, review do whatever you see fit too! I apologize to the wait, I was going through some family issues and I had writer's block. So no worries it wasn't you guys. I love you all! TaTa for now.**

**-Shaddowcat**


	9. Heart Stopper 9

**A/N: HEY! New update! And I have tried to get those request in! If I didn't** **get what you wanted in this chapter then it'll be in the next or later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Confessional # 3**_

_The albino sighed, his back lolling against the back of the tub, as he let the scorching hot water soothe his tense body. After the whole revelation of Gray's little sex tape, the creepy woman lady allowed to boys to have a brief hiatus at which he intended to use to take a much-needed relaxing bath. "That's some real fucked up shit. Gray making a damn sex tape and having us watch it." He mused, the water trickling down his forearm as he reached over the side of the tub to grab a bar of soap. _

_**"So, Lyon you feel that it was unnecessary for Gray to display such outrageous means of sexual activity to get at Natsu?"**__ Lyon lolled back against the tub, as the water began engulfing his body._

_"I don't know what the fuck to believe in this place. I'm just ready to get the hell out and go back to the way my life was before-"_

_**"-Just answer the question!"**_

_"I wouldn't say that much. It just wasn't right, whatever the hell you wanna call that video. Seemed to me that he was getting raped, but you can't really tell what was going on."_

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 9~**_

**"Now that the game has finally started up again, lets check your rankings again.**

**1. Natsu**

**2. Gray**

**3. Lyon**

**4. Gajeel**

**5. Jellal**

**6. Loke**

**7. Sting**

**8. Freed**

**9. Laxus**

**Let the game begin! Lyon it's your turn!" **The albino clutch the dice within his palm with tenacity, rolling an eight before, smirking and taking his steps forward. After the break, everyone was able to calm down from the awkward revelation of that horrid video, but Gray. The raven was obviously mute, and in his mind he intended on destroying Sting before the game was over with. The albino cursed inwardly at his card, and it read:

_Let Jellal torture you with sex toys for 5 minutes. (Fore play)_

_Punishment: Lap dance on Loke_

Lyon groaned, beckoning the blunette over, who kindly obliged to his gesture. "I'm gonna fucking kill you after this." Lyon hissed into Jellal's ear as they walked towards the cabin, each taking a different perspective on the activity. Jellal found it quite amusing to mess with Lyon, since he really didn't have any patience with the albino. Lyon found very humiliating and despised all ideas of having his sex life on display for the other _idiots_ to see.

"We'll see who'll be doing the killing, you obviously don't know who I am _Lyon-Kun_." The ice Mage's eyebrow twitched at the nickname that Jellal unnecessarily gave him, but that thought abruptly left his mind, when he pushed open the cabin door. Everywhere were sex toys, and this was definitely going to be the death of Jellal. The blunette smirked, shoving Lyon face first on the bed, before grinding his crotch languidly against his ass.

"Wait! Stop...What the hell are you doing man?!"

"I'm helping you in this challenge." His husky voice cracked, Lyon's incredulous eyes staring vacantly at the beige wall before him, as Jellal thrusted against his butt. He shuttered at the feeling the of the other's erection touching an area only one other guy has ever touched before, and he loathed the feeling. Lyon wasn't someone's bitch, and he sure as hell didn't enjoy having sex with other guys! "You don't like this?" Jellal cooed seductively, caressing Lyon lower back, before turning him over onto his backside. The albino whimpered, feeling the warm flesh rub against his lower torso, as the heat began to rise within him. Grabbing Jellal's shirt, Lyon ripped it open, his eyes glazed over in lust but his counterpart wasn't buying it. "...No sex."

"Shut up!" Jellal loved how aggressive he could make Lyon get, but he didn't have romantic feelings for him. This was a game, a horrid and lewd game that kept him occupied at times of need. "...This is my challenge so you do what I say!"

"Keep talking, and see what'll happen."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"...I wouldn't call it that." Jellal, grabbed the albino's hands, and handcuffed him to the railing of the bed, and smirked devilishly. Lyon gawked at him, his pants loosing as his breathing hitched and body grew taut.

"Whoa buddy! Don't touch me there!...hey, quit it! Stop-OH GOD!" Lyon arched his back, mouth agape as Jellal cupped his balls and swirled his thumb around the sensitive sacks. "Shit!"

"How do you want me to touch you? Mouth? Hand? Penis?" This freaked the ice Mage out! What happened to the Jellal that hated him?!; the same Jellal that didn't want them to have sex with one another?! Where was that fool?!

"I don't want you touching me at all you sick pervert!" Lyon spat, hissing as those nimble fingers worked their magic. He bucked upward, groaning as Jellal laughed, reaching over to the lamp-post and grabbed a cock ring. "HOW MUCH TIME IS LEFT?!"

**"I haven't even said go yet."** Jellal laughed, watching the albino gawk at him.

"STOP TOUCHING ME-OH FUCK!"

The others watched on the tv as Jellal pumped Lyon skillfully, oscillating the shaft within his hand vigorously. The ice Mage was struggling to keep his composure as Jellal ravished him. "No!...no more!...too much bliss!"

"You can't take it?"

"No!"

"Yes you can." Jellal swirled his tongue against the head of Lyon's shaft, smiling when he elicited the Mage to cum all over his chin and neck. He wiped the essence away, Lyon panting for breath as Jellal hovered over him and abruptly slammed his crotch against the others. Lyon thrashed against his binds, gurgling as he bucked back against him.

"Ugh...god dammit!" Jellal kissed the nape of Lyon's neck, listening intently to the Mage whimper and beg.

**"Still haven't said go yet."**

Jellal ignored her, running his hand up Lyon's shirt, tweaking his hardening nipple and chuckled as when he heard him gasp. Jellal connected their lips, entwining his fingers with Lyon's bound ones, only to grind against the man's crotch. Lyon's breathing quickened, his chest heaving rapidly as Jellal gave him pleasure, thrusting into his crotch, and eliciting the man to moan aloud.

"Nnnngh!" He closed his eyes, coiling his legs around the other's waist. Onyx stared absentminded at Jellal's bare chest, wanting to taste him so badly. Lyon arched his back when Jellal attacked the nape of his neck yet again, suckling the flesh while he moaned in pleasure. Gasping for breath, and moaning out the blunette's name. Jellal tore Lyon's shirt apart, discarding the time-consuming article of clothing, and slowly began to grind against the latter, listening to his whimpers and pants for breath. Slowly he rolled his lower half against the albino, receiving a long, sexy, and pleasure-some moan.

"...Quit it! I hate this feeling!...Stop touching me." Lyon cooed into the air, yelping as those long riding thrust became short, frantic ones. His eyes widened, and the acceleration in his heart pumped adrenaline through his veins, as his erection began to form in between his straddled legs. The bed squeaked frantically as the blunette quickened his pace, slowly down occasionally to give Lyon a few long thrust that would make him call out his name. The blunette licked a long trail down the other's abdomen, slithering his way back up to suck upon his slowly hardening nipples. Onyx watched, squirming under the older man, as he nipped, and toyed with his sensitive and erect nipples. He eyed Lyon as his swirled his tongue around the protruding nubs, suckling them extra slowly to watch the boy shiver.

"Ummmmmm, Jellal...PLEASE!...PLEASE...ummmm!" He exclaimed while arching his back against the other's front. He smirked, coiling his index and middle around the ice Mage's erection. "Mmmmmm...I-I...need more." He announced, gulping to quench the dryness in his throat, along with an aching need to be dominated by his competition.

"How bad?... Do you need more?" Jellal retorted, letting the huskiness in his voice show how much he'd been aroused by Lyon.

Onyx eyes slowly rolled back as a warm hand once again toyed with his member. Closing his eyes with brute force, Lyon tried desperately to maintain his sanity, panting for breath as Jellal's hand latch on and wouldn't let go! "Ugh! D...Dammit!" The wet and rough sensation of tongue danced along his inner thighs, as the burning of having his member in Jellal's mouth grew to an intense longing.

He trailed his fingers against the sides of the erect penis while he continued to lap away at Lyon's inner thighs, listening to his counterpart moan out. Jellal stopped abruptly and rose from his position. The blunette licked his lips, grinding his hips slowly against Lyon erection, thrusting a few times here and there. Slamming his lips against the latter's, Jellal fumbled with his pants, frantically clawing away at the button and zipper. He wanted Lyon so bad... It would only make sense to get it in now, before Lyon decided that he'd had enough.

**"Are you two even listening to me?!"**

"...ugh!...please... There, FUUUUUCK!" The albino tried desperately to squirm under the blunette, feeling his digit enter inside his anus, coated with lubricant. Jellal examined the other's body as he rammed his index finger in and out of his anus, holding up his legs to ensure better access. Slowly he forced his middle finger inside to join the party, listening to Lyon's once quiet moans, become twice as loud as before. He gasped, watching Jellal slither into the middle of his legs, and smirk. Fully naked and erection, the blunette continued to finger fuck Lyon, now making it four digits at work. "...um...ummmmm, ugh! Oh...ugh! Nnnngghhh."

"That's right... Moan for me."

"...Pleeeeeeeease!" The blunette leaned forward, hovering just above Lyon's face, while his penis ever so kindly poked at his anus. That wry smirk curled up his lips, and the other just hoped that he'd go gentle.

"Pleeeeeease, what?" Jellal teased, kissing the nape of Lyon's neck, as his erection rubbed against the man's torso.

"Mmmmmm... Fuck ME PLEASE!" The smirk vanished, but soon became replaced by another. Eyes met, then widened when Jellal's large cock began to protrude him. He thrashed against the metal headboard, arching upward, whenever the blunette kept pushing in. White blotches of nothingness decorated the his vision as Jellal kept pushing, with the occasional grunts.

"Mmmmmmmmm, AAAAAH!" He carded the albino's hair, laying his forehead against the him as his body convulsed around the large intruder down below. Lyon panted for breath, adjusting fairly quickly to the feelings that embraced him in this moment in time. He coiled his legs around the blunette's waist, gasping aloud as the Mage retreated from him, only to slowly slam back in. "Ugh!" Jellal smirked, repeating the action slowly, so that Lyon could adjust properly. Bracing his body up, Jellal rolled his hips slamming into Lyon's ass, eliciting a screeching cry to erupt into the cabin. He moved faster, forcing the ice Mage's ass to engulf his dick quicker then before. Moving in an oscillating motion, the blunette mixed his thrust with fast, and slow, occasionally taking a long and slow thrust into Lyon, to show some sympathy, but not much.

**"HEY YOU TWO?!"**

Lyon rocked with the man as he rammed repeatedly into his ass, daring him to cum so early in their challenge. Jellal kissed his lips, forcing Lyon back down on the bed, as he continued his mixed thrust. "Je...Jellal!...ugh...aaaaaah!" He exclaimed while his partner sucked the nape of his neck. Capturing Lyon's lips again, Jellal caressed the Mage's side, rubbing his thigh during a few rough thrusts. Jellal grunted, ramming accidentally into Lyon's prostate.

"JELLAAAAAAAAAL!" He came all over the blunette's abdomen, almost sending him over the edge. "Mmmmmmmm..." Lyon cooed, riding out his orgasm, while taking one of Jellal's long and passionate thrust.

"You...have to keep- ugh...going." He announced, picking up speed, while bracing himself to ram into Lyon's prostate yet again.

"OH MY GOD!" Lyon arched his back. He didn't want it to end.

"You...you almost there?" The older man inquired of the latter, letting sweat roll down his body and occasionally pelt Lyon's bare torso. He nodded, swallowing hard, as he gave one last thrust. And they both came together, crying out the other's name.

**"Fine, congratulations Lyon, you can stay where you are. Gray it's your turn."** The raven hissed, rolling a 4 and taking his precious time advancing. His card read:

_Eat Loke's shit._

_Punishment: Trade places with Laxus._

Everyone watched in bewilderment as Gray turned on his heels and walked towards Laxus. Sting smirked, and Natsu gawked at him, watching Laxus stalk towards second place.

_Gray was dead last now._

Sting chuckled inwardly, glad that his plan had worked. Gray was broken, and didn't have the courage to continue now, so he practically was throwing his own life away.

**"Awwww, Gray you didn't do the challenge! Wow, that's too bad. Loke it's your turn." **The strawberry blonde rolled a 7 and made his way towards the turquoise colored square. His card read:

_Star in a short film with Natsu called Dominatrix _

_Punishment: Go bald._

"Oh hell no!" Natsu spat.

"...ummm, can I have a re-roll?" Loke inquired innocently, just as the bright light engulfed them.


	10. Heart Stopper 10

**A/N: A NEW PLAYER IS OFFICIALLY ENTERING THE GAME NOW! I HAVE DECIDED ITS TIME TO LET HIM PLAY, AS WELL! After this chapter, sh*t 'bout to get extremely real! XD **

**I apologize in advance for the botched excuse of a dominatrix scene. Lol I've never wrote something like that before, so don't judge me okay. Lol... Other than that, ENJOY THE CHAPTER PEOPLES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**At Sabertooth**

_Rogue stalked down the dark corridor, his eyes unfazed as the others of Sabertooth fought and/or conversed with another. His nonchalant expression embraced everyone that looked at his proud physique as he walked, but inside Rogue was pissed. He'd accepted a very important mission to take, for him and Sting but the Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be found. Searching 4 whole hours for the blonde irritated the shit outta him, but he dared himself to show such outrage in front of the others. "Minerva... Have you or Yukino, seen Sting anywhere?" He inquired nonchalantly, lolling against the cold stone pillar adjacent to him, as he calculated the two girls. Minerva smirked, while Yukino scoffed at the sound of Sting's name coming from Rogue's mouth._

_"Why are you worried about him, Rogue-Sama?...when you could be worried about me." Minerva inquired seductively, growling inwardly when the raven scoffed at her question._

_"We have a mission, and we've been looking for him for hours now-"_

_"We?...You, Lector, and Frosch?" The raven nodded assuringly. "There's more important things than worrying about him. I'll go on a mission with you Rogue, since I'm a much better fighter than Sting!" Yukino pumped her petite fist into the air, smirking enthusiastically as Minerva rolled her eyes._

_"The only one worth gaining such gratitude is me!" She hissed, rising from the table as smirking directly at Rogue, who didn't seem that interested. Her high cut slit in her dress revealed her toned thigh that had been subdued by the fabric. "And you, shouldn't really worry too much about him, Rogue..." She pleaded, her index finger caressing his left pectoral muscle playfully, when she pressed herself up against him. The raven scoffed, grabbing her forearms before lightly shoving her off his person._

_"I have some business to attend to." Rogue announced, his shadow slithering up his body and rested upon his broad shoulder mischievously. _

_"Do you seriously need to use your magic now?" Yukino inquired, of the Mage her eyes narrowing at the sight of the black aura radiating from him. "You're not fighting anyone!-"_

_"-Rogue, you have a delivery from a sweet anonymous beauty." Rufus cooed as he stalked down the hallway towards them, tipping his red hat towards the shadow Mage. Rufus seemed more flamboyant than his usual self, but of course Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva decided to ignore him. However, Minerva was more concerned about this anonymous beauty that decided to send Rogue a gift, not that she cared about him or anything. It kinda pissed her off that she wasn't the one receiving the damn gift!_

_"What is it, Rogue-Sama?" Yukino inquired impatiently, peeking at the box now in his hands, as he stared vacantly at it._

_"It's says...Welcome to Heart Stopper, Rogue?" Rufus answered the inquire, while the raven whipped his bangs out of his face and looked down at the package._

_"So you're going to a new Guild?!-"_

_"-No-"_

_"-What's wrong with Sabertooth?! I'll be leading this Guild one day and you need to be-"_

_"-Im not leaving Sabertooth, Minerva...I don't recall there ever being a Guild called Heart Stopper in Fiore."_

_"Now that you've mentioned it, neither have I." Yukino stated, lolling against the pillar. _

_"Open it, Rogue-Sama." Minerva pressed her front against his backside, her hands clutching his triceps with tenacity. He nodded hesitantly, and placed the box on the newly polished table at the intersection of the two perpendicular corridors, and grabbed both openings than pried them open. Everyone gasped, leaning forward to take a peak of what was inside, but a bright light abruptly engulfed them all._

_"What the hell?!" Yukino exclaimed, rubbing her weary eyes, while Minerva and Rufus each adjusted to the dim lightening after they all got blasted suddenly by that blinding beam. _

_"Where's...where's Rogue?" Rufus inquired, at which the other two whipped around frantically in search of him. _

_"Rogue?!...Rogue?!"...ROOOOGGGGGGUUUUUE!"_

* * *

_**~Heart Stopper 10~**_

**"Are you boys ready?"** The feminine voice cooed, while Natsu squirmed to get the French maid outfit from riding up in his ass crack every time he tried pulling it out. Natsu whined, his fish net stockings were extremely itchy, and those high stripper heels weren't making the situation any more pleasing. Natsu was mainly panicking about the fact that he now had breasts and his hair ran mid way down his back. Long eyelashes and glossed glistening lips. He felt grotesquely inhuman.

"Does it look like I want to do this shit?! I don't wanna play this game anymore!" Natsu whined, tugging at the outfit, trying desperately to rip the clothing from his body. "I hate this game! I wanna go back to Fairy Tail and I want back the Gray that I grew up hating! This is too much for me and I wish I'd never found this god damn game!"

**"Too bad _Natsu-Kun_. You opened the box and rolled the dice, giving me complete possession of your body and those around you who accepted to play."**

"What the hell do you mean?!" Laxus snarled, as he stared at the large tv screen before them, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

**"Laxus, you and Freed both received letters from Heart Stopper and when you opened the envelope, that meant that you accepted my invite and willing gave yourself to my control-"**

"-That's bullshit! So it's all Natsu's fault that we're all here?!"

**"No, you each are to blame for your own affiliation with this game. Lets get ready boys!...And action!"**

Lyon drove down the vacant road, on a side of town he'd normally stay from. The strawberry blonde was a Multibillionaire and had a stable family with a wife and two beautiful children. Sex was great for a while, but he needed more. He needed a freaky girl in his possession that could supply his every desire in the bedroom, and that's when he happened to meet Natsu. Natsu was a gorgeous creature, her petite body would press up against his as he pushed in and gave her bliss. He loved the way her nimble fingers would work their magic on him and he mostly loved how controlling she was. Loke had a fetish for dominatrix. "Yeah, honey I just got off from work and I'm heading straight to the business meeting."

"How long do you think the meeting will last, babe?"

"Ummm... An hour, maybe hour and a half."

"Will you bring dinner home for the kids?"

"Yes, Emilia I'll bring dinner home for the kids. I'm pulling up in the parking lot now, gotta go into this meeting baby. Love you, bye."

"Bye-" He ended the call, puting the car in park before loosening up his tie and stepping out the vehicle. He loved the smell of her apartment on this ridiculously disturbed side of town, but he mainly enjoyed the girl who lived in it. Standing before her apartment door, Loke knocked once and waited for his mistress to come and let him in. Within a matter of minutes, she opened the door and smile pleasantly at him.

"Hey, Loke come in." Natsu stepped aside, loathing this woman for controlling his body against his will. If he'd had full control, Loke would've been left outside, in fact he'd have burned the whole damn house down with his Magic. Natsu having breasts and having Loke call him a girl was highly annoying and he didn't understand how these girls could handle working with a vagina (which he had at the moment). Damn, he really liked the feeling of something drooping between his legs, made him feel manly. "You owe me for my previous services, so pay up." Loke nodded understandingly, removing his tented shades and handing Natsu her money. The pinkette gasped out as Loke shoved her on the couch, and straddled her legs before lifting up the skimpy skirt to reveal what was underneath. Natsu felt disgusted, his eyes wide in fear as he looked down at Loke who seemed a little bit relaxed with the fact that Natsu now had a vagina instead of a penis.

_'Please don't do what I think you're about to' _Natsu pleaded in his mind, cringing as he felt the strawberry blonde scoop up a thick glob of his feminine cum, before placing the drenched finger into his mouth. Loke smirked. Natsu was so wet, and he tasted pretty good to Loke for a girl. "Loke, please don't...I'm..I'm gonna cum!-"

"-Hush Natsu, just let me take control." The pinkette's eyes watered as he felt the moist sensation of Loke's tongue engulf his cunt. Crying out, Natsu dug in nails into the cushions of the couch, his eyes screwed such as Loke ate him out pleasingly. His tongue teased and sucked Natsu's soppy wet pussy, his legs convulsing as the pleasure rose within him. Natsu covered his face with one forearm, his legs spreading wider each time he felt the rough appendix touch his sensitive area. Loke lapped like a dog, pushing index finger inside Natsu's pussy, forcing his delicious cum inside his moist cavern.

"Loke!" Natsu screamed out, arching his back as Loke continued. "Ugh...ugh...nnnngnh!...LOKEEEE!...AAAAH!" Natsu's body was glistening in sweat, his eyes rolling back as Loke took him once again to the hilt and teased him as he came. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!"

"Natsu, you okay?" The pinkette languidly nodded, giving Loke a thumbs up while trembling from his high. Loke sat upright, his eyes examining the Dragon Slayer intently. "Natsu, I want you to tame me again." Loke actually looked somewhat attractive to Natsu at that point in time, but the Dragon Slayer didn't have too much time to dwell on the epiphany, before that mystery woman forced him up off the couch. Natsu shoved Loke against the wall, his eyes daring as he smirked mischievously as grabbed his whip. "You know the rules." Loke groaned, his hands clenching as Natsu leaned forward and bit down hard on the nape of his neck.

"God! Shit!" Loke croaked out, his hands wrapping around the knife laying nonchalantly on the nightstand adjacent to them. "Cut me," he said, and Natsu heard the undertone of desire and/or longing in his voice. "Make me pay, Natsu! I...I wanna bleed" The last words came out in a desperate rasp.

Natsu's hand trembled as he accepted the weapon and began slicing the tender flesh as blood splattered every which way. Clutching the sides of Loke, Natsu lapped away at the bloody flesh, healing the skin immediately with his saliva (Dragons have the power to heal with their spit). Loke groaned out in pleasure.

"Touch me," he demanded. "Make me feel… something like never before. Please baby, just give me anything you've got." Natsu toyed with his clothed erection, smirking as the blonde bucked into his palms. Blood still trickling down his torso as the wounds languidly began to close. "Touch my penis...pull it out and touch me." The pinkette complied and unzipped his pants, skillfully pulling out the erect shaft that now squirted out pre-cum from its bulbous tip. Natsu stared into Loke's eyes, watching the orbs glisten in desire, at which the Dragon Slayer knelt before him and subdued the hilt of his organ into his mouth. Loke gasped and jerked between those talented and pleasure some lips.

"Bite me please..." he whispered. "Just a little snag…" Natsu grazed the sensitive skin of the shaft in his mouth with his canines, smirking at the sounds of Loke groaning in satisfaction.

"More, please Natsu, God! give me more…"

The pinkette worked his magic on him, using teeth, tongue, and lips to please the strawberry blonde. Loke's hips began to move as he thrust, choking the Dragon Slayer and at the moment he enjoyed it somewhat, it felt so damn good to stop. He grabbed the knife once again, slicing the first layer of skin along his shaft as he oscillated his head rapidly on the organ. Loke screeched out, arching his back as Natsu continued to please him. The two went at it for exactly an hour and a half, before Loke decided to go home to his wife, with unexplainable marks upon his entire body.

* * *

**"CONGRATS LOKE! YOU CAN STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" **Natsu groaned at the sight of the others gawking at him, after witnessing the pinkette perform such ravishing acts on Loke, who now seemed too embarrassed to even speak at the moment.** "Natsu, it's officially your turn." **A small chuckle erupted from the woman's mouth as Natsu rolled a 3 and made his way towards the red-orange square. Upon firmly placing his feet there, the card magically appeared before his face, eliciting everyone to cock their heads to the side and arch one eyebrow. It read:

_DRAGON SLAYER CHALLENGE!_

_Punishment: Have Jellal be your dominatrix._

"What's the Dragon Slayer Challenge, sounds...easy." Natsu stated, folding his arms around his pectoral muscle as, the woman forced Sting and Gajeel to step forward.

"**This is a team challenge somewhat. You will be spilt into 2 equal teams: Natsu and Gajeel vs. Sting and-"**

"-There's no one else to be on my te-"

**"-Rogue." **The blonde stared incredulously at the sky, watching the raven plummet to earth, eliciting Gajeel to bare his teeth.

"The fuck he doing here?!" The raven growled as Rogue landed feet first, rising languidly from his crouching position before glaring at Sting.

"So this is where you've been-"

"_Tsk_. You've actually been looking for me" the raven scoffed, whipping his hair out of his face before glaring directly at Natsu and Gajeel.

"So Fairy Tail is here-"

"-Nice seeing you, Rogue." Gajeel smirked, watching the raven snarl slightly. Sting rested his calloused palm on the shadow Mage's shoulder, his eyes hardening.

"Are you trying to fight? Sabertooth has the strongest members in Fiore, so don't get hur-"

"-Im ready for a good fight!-"

**"Boys! Boys! That's not how we welcome our new player." **

"Player?!" Rogue inquired, his eyes frantically searching in the sky for where the feminine voice was coming from. "Sting and I have an important mission, so we need to be on our wa-"

**"-Rogue, Welcome to Heart Stopper! Heart Stopper is an enchanted Game created by Nikki Corp, where players must perform the activities in order to make it to the end! Players refuse to do the activity, they are punish! And the only way to escape is by finishing the game. Since you've just started, you'll go last in rolling and you are to stand at the starting line until you roll."**

"What?!"

"You'll understand as the game goes on." Sting assured him, his expression sincere and genuine.

**"Okay, Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue are you boys ready for your challenge?" **They all gulped, especially Rogue who seemed quite unsure about the whole situation that he'd just gotten himself in. **"Goodie!"** The wheel of wonder spun frantically, eliciting all four boys to cry out for mercy as the arrow landed on the orange square, which read:

_You four must board a ship while it sails across the ocean, and each must try not to vomit. Last one to regurgitate wins an immunity card._

"That!...That's outrageous! I'm gonna fucking beat the shit outta you with my iron fist! Why the hell?!-"

"-Ummm...Lady, I...I have-" Natsu gulped down the rising bile burning his throat at the moment. "-I have motion sickness-"

"-So do I!"

**"Hahahahahahahaaha!... I know!" **She continued to laugh as Rogue, cupped his mouth closed, already hating this fucked up game. The raven didn't play games! He could care less about some child's play, he wanted to go on missions and grow stronger!

"How the hell is this a fucking team challenge?!" Gajeel growled, feeling his body move towards the awaiting ship.

"What...What the hell is going on?!" Rogue exclaimed, his eyes enlarged as he struggled against the invisible force that made his body move towards the ship.

"That bitch is controlling your body-"

"-No! I'm...I'm not really a Dragon Slayer!" The raven tried to lie, feeling the force push him further towards the ship.

"I'm already getting sick." Natsu mused, lolling over the side of the large wooden boat, as the waves licked against the sides.

"**It's a team challenge because, while you're on this ship, each must work together as a team and try to knock the others overboard. MAGIC CAN BE USED! GOOD LUCK!...readddddddy, settttttttt...GO!" **

The boat jerked to a start, eliciting all four boys to latch onto the edge of the boat and gag. "I'm gonna..." Sting slammed his palm against his mouth, his face turning green as Rogue rose from his position, forcing his bile back down.

"I...I don't know what the hell is going on...but I'm not losing to you...Gajee-ugh." He gagged, stumbling back against the pinkette who groaned.

"God, I'm gonna die." Gajeel glared at Rogue who glared back just as daringly, both gagging simultaneously at the sight of the raging waters whipping against the boards. "I can't stand." Natsu slid down to the floor, laying in the fetal position as an attempt to keep that disgusting bile down.

**"You guys are suppose to be fighting!-"**

"-SHUT U-UUUUUGGGHH!" They all shouted together, each convulsing as the sickness grew extremely overbearing. The four watched each other, the blonde growing paler by the seconds, and the sound of Natsu's gurgling stomach erupted into the air. Rogue fell, his arms clutching his stomach to hold in the vomit, as he squirmed on the floor, while Gajeel gagged than finally retched over the side of the boat.

"God Dammit!" He growled, lunging at Rogue who had become to weak to even fight him off.

"Shadow Dragon...Slayer Magic" Gajeel growled, whipping his blade hand around slicing into the shadow just as he disappeared. Rogue came to an abrupt hiatus, regurgitating on the deck from moving too fast, as Gajeel tackled him to the boards. The two ravens tussled on the ship, as Sting and Natsu continued in the challenge.

"Go ahead and throw up...All ready!" The blonde barked, his face green and body shivering.

"You...you throw u-" Natsu gagged, running towards the edge of the ship to vomit before listening to the sounds of Sting retching in the background.

**"CONGRATULATIONS NAT-"**

"-Ugh...Mugh! Oooooooowwlllllugh!" Natsu continued to vomit, his body convulsing until the boat ended back at the bay, which surprisingly didn't take to long.

"You idiots are terrible!" Laxus exclaimed, laughing like a madman at the sight of the four who barely could walk off the boat. "You fucks didn't even move but 30 feet and you threw up all over the place!"

"Laxus, they have motion sickness you big jerk." Freed stated unnecessarily. Gray smirked at the sight of Sting's misery, while Lyon, Loke, and Jellal each indulged themselves in their own thoughts, since they didn't give a shit about the 4 sick Mages.

**"CONGRATULATIONS NATSU! YOU WIN THE IMMUNITY CARD!" **The pinkette panted for breath, his hand trembling as it reached out and languidly took the card from mid-air.

"Gonna...go to sleep now."

**"Rogue since you've joined the game, we'll need to add two new beds and a new leadership board! I'm so happy you could join in on the fun!"**

"I...just got here...and I already hate...this game." He mused, stalking towards the starting line, while Gajeel rolled his dice and moved forward 5 spaces. He gawked at his card, glancing over his shoulder hesitantly as the other raven came to a halt and turned to meet his bewildered expression.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He exclaimed before staring at the challenge in bewilderment. The card read:

_Get Rogue pregnant with your baby. (Doesn't matter how you do it. If he doesn't get pregnant the first time...Try, try again until he does. Baby will be here in 9 days)!_

_Punishment: Ride on the boat again for 6 hours._


	11. Heart Stopper 11

**A/N: What?! Over 100 reviews and follows?! I'm so shocked that people enjoy this story so much, but I do have to admit that even though this is the most perverted story I've ever written...I can't get bored with this, it's so fun to torture them! I really wanna thank you all for waiting! Yay patience is great! Is anyone wondering who the mysterious woman is? Any guesses? Hmmm?...No? Okay, just ENJOY THE CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I truly wish I did.

* * *

_**~Heart stopper 11~**_

"Haaaa...Haa...Ha." Rogue laid paralyzed on the bed, his body glistening in sweat as Gajeel hovered over him. Both clothed and panting from the recent fight they'd endured. The bastard was afraid to have his ass virginity taken by the one person he despised most, and he surely didn't appreciate getting injected with the pregnancy serum the mysterious woman conjured. Gajeel didn't want to have sex with Rogue either, nor did he feel like wasting his energy on such an asshole. "You love seeing me degraded like this, don't you?" Rogue questioned coyly, his crimson eyes analyzing those above him. Bracing his body up on all fours, Gajeel straddled himself over the other male and stared vacantly at Rogue, who wasn't too fond of the pregnancy idea. Neither was he, but the thought of riding that damn ship for 6 hours was more than enough to convince him that getting another guy pregnant wasn't as much of an encumbrance for him.

**"Congratulations, Gajeel! You can stay where you are! Okay, Jellal it's your turn." **The dice flashed into his clutched fist. Rolling the dice graciously as he carded his trembling digits through his blue locks, eyes transfixed upon the squares before him. He took 8 incongruous strides that did not fit his character, groaning at the sight of his card. It read.

_Let Freed give you a blow-job._

_Punishment: eat dog shit_

The green haired Mage stalked towards Jellal, his eyes hardening as they entwined hands and together walked towards the cabin. "Don't get too happy about this-"

"-You think I want you?! I'm ready to get the fuck out of this game, it's too much for me-"

"-You're not the only one." Freed countered, pushing Jellal against the outside cabin wall, where no one could see them. They gazed into each others eyes, until Freed descended to the ground upon his knees, as his fingers skillfully unlatched Jellal's pants and freed his shaft. Eyes watched intensely, but the way Freed looked, meant that he wasn't ready for it all.

"You don't need-" Jellal abruptly sucked in a bundle of air, gritting his teeth as the hand coiled around the base of his dick and tugged softly. Consistently, the green haired Mage tugged the organ until he became erect, cocking his head before pressing his warm tongue against the pulsing vein, and slid the appendix along side it. Jellal gasped, eyes glazed over as the man's right hand continued to stroke him, while he licked his way down to the chute slit between the other's sacs. The blunette wilted against the wooden walls, his lips slightly agape at Freed's tongue magically danced along him. He jostled, fisting a handful of green hair into his calloused palm, edging the man on his knees to take him into his mouth.

His semipermeable mouth engulfed the head, tugging back against it, with occasional laps to the slit of the urethra. Languidly he bobbed his head along the dick, taking more of the blunette into his moist cavern, while continuing to stroke the lower part of his dick. A mantra of obscenities erupted from Jellal's mouth as his eyes rolled back in bliss. "God, yes...uugh, don't...don't stop." He growled, gasping out as that magical tongue coiled around his dick and massaged him as Freed oscillated on it. The tandem moved simultaneously. Jellal rising his hips to meet Freed's welcoming mouth. Precum trickling down the Mage's lips and chin as he sucked heavily, letting his tongue lap away at the head. "Sh..Sh...shit!" Jellal exclaimed. His voice rich in timbre as Freed dug his bluntly nails into his hip, and grazed the penis playfully with his teeth. Eyes screwed shut, Jellal fisted a handful of those green locks yet again to detain him from moving as he fucked him in the mouth. Thrusting down his throat, eliciting moans to send great vibrations along the sensitive flesh.

He arched his back as more obscenities escaped him, and Freed continued to suck pleasingly. "Nnnngnh, yes...Freed, yes." Jellal moaned, wilting against the wall, his face flushed as his dick pulled from Freed's mouth. He latched a strong hold upon it with his lips, grabbing ahold of the other's hips, as he moved his head deeper into those straddled legs and continued to suck. Bobbing his head, swirling his tongue as more cum dripped and sloshed in his mouth from a mixture of semen and his salivation. Jellal's legs buckled, but Freed kept him steady, deep-throating the man who jostled yet again, and fucked his mouth more languidly. The Mage's tongue pressed his buttons, in perfect harmony with that wonderful mouth of his. He knew exactly what to do and it drove Jellal quicker to his high faster than anyone else. "Freed...stop!" The Mage reluctantly complied, pulling back while Jellal caught his breath, gurgling as those sinful tricks began to start once more.

Freed was unabashed by the provocative words and his degrading position that the mysterious woman provoked by having him a part of this lewd challenge. He coiled his right hand against the base of the penis yet again, slowing down his bobs as he vigorously gave the shaft a handjob, while sucking the tip. The blunette worried his bottom lip, feeling the quickly approaching climax. "I'm...I'm gonna cum soon!" Freed tightened his grip around the penis, his mouth sucking forcefully like a vacuum, pushing Jellal over the brink as his attempted to detain his orgasm, but he came shortly. Exploding his load into Freed's awaiting cavern. Shot by shot, Freed licked, sucked, swallowed, and gulped.

The blunette carded his fingers through Freed's hair, congratulating him, as he opened his eyes, and groaned at the sight of Freed's hollowed jaws, and drenched lips wrapped around his convulsing dick. He continued to bob languidly, cleaning out Jellal completely, as more cum shot out or trickled down the long -now limp penis, and pulled off him, eliciting a pop into the tense air. He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm, rising to his feet to show the dirt decorating his pants.

"Was that good enough for you?" He inquired, smirking as Jellal struggled to gain enough of breath to answer him, while he pulled up his pants. He nodded vigorously, eyes glazed when the woman suddenly exclaimed...

**"Congratulations, Jellal! You can stay where you are, Sting go!" **The blonde cursed inwardly, rolling a 4 at which he took his steps and smiled at his card. It read.

_Sing a duet of Replay by Zendaya with Natsu._

_Punishment: Rogue gets an abortion._

Sting sighed. He didn't want Rogue to have a baby by Gajeel, no he wanted that to be his baby inside that sexy raven. He wanted that to be his semen inside him, but winning this competition, also meant that his life was safe. Everyone watched intently as he pondered on his decision, throwing Natsu a mischievously smirk. He answered and said. "C'mon Natsu, lets sing." The pinkette scoffed, grabbing a microphone as the music began to play. Sting smiled nicely, feeling his body began to dance. He gawked at his feet, averting his bewildered gaze towards Natsu who did every move that he was forced to do. "Hey, lady this wasn't apart of the challenge!"

**"I knew you boys wouldn't dance, so I decided to take it upon myself and make you."**

"Bitch." He mused, pulling the mic to his lips to sing.

_Make it stop_

_Sound so good I just can't take no more_

_Turn it down, turn it up_

_I don't know, I don't know (know)_

_But don't stop, don't move_

_Just keep it there (right there)_

_Keep it right there, keep it right there_

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

They side-stepped together, kicked their left foot up, quickly brought it down and swirled it skillfully around their right. Straddling both legs, and clapped their hands down low, before sliding away from each other and grinding.

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_I can listen to it all day,_

_I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_We can start all over again and again, yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

Natsu clutched the microphone in his hand, dancing in sync with Sting who began to grind against the air. Both hopped, then slammed their foot down, rolling over on the ground as Natsu sung the second verse.

_Don't stop,_

_Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder_

_I don't want to miss a single thing,_

_I wanna hear every melody_

_B-b-b-b-beating_

_Beating so loud, you'd can feel it_

_B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating_

_Beating for you_

Sting growled, cursing inwardly as they both rocked their hips and belly rolled to the music. Neither wanted to dance like this, and yes! The shit was humiliating!

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

Natsu and Sting panted for breath, each glaring at the other, while they song the bridge together.

_Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down_

_I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound_

_Yeah, put this song on replay (put this song on) on replay_

_Listen to you all day, to you all day!_

The woman cut the song short and reluctantly allowed Sting to stay where he was as Natsu collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. **"Congratulations Sting! Laxus go." **The blonde bared his teeth, rolling a 3 and stepped upon a red square decorated in a skull and cross-bones. **"Oooooooh, Laxus!"** He gawked at the sky. Chains wrapped around him, and locked together, yanking his body down the square. His eyes enlarged in bewilderment, before he cried for help.

"The fuck is this for?!" She giggled.

"**What's a board game without trap spots and danger zones?-"**

"-A safe one!" Laxus laid against the square, his eyes enraged when the woman continued to laugh at his misfortune. "These fucking squares were not on this damn board!-"

**"-I know, I just added them-"**

"-That's cheating!" Loke exclaimed, adjusting his blue tented shades in anger.

**"It's my game, I play the way I want to. You guys, just follow my damn rules!...Freed go!" **He scoffed, rolling a 6 and took his steps quietly. Landing on an orange square he laughed at his card. It read.

_Your hair can grow back if you answer this riddle correctly._

_Punishment: Spankings._

**"Here's the riddle, Freed...What goes up and down but doesn't move?"** Freed rested his index finger upon his chin, trying to recollect the time when Laxus had told him the same riddle. Everyone watched patiently as he stood still and thought. Thought. Thought. And thought some more until he gasped out and exclaimed that he'd remembered the answer. **"What is it, Freed?"**

"This dick!" Everyone gawked and laughed aloud, except the mysterious woman who hissed out a "what?!".

"The hell you get that answer from?" Gajeel inquired through laughter as Freed blushed lightly.

"Well, that's what Laxus told once when I..."

"When you what?" All the laughter ceased abruptly and a thick atmosphere of seriousness engulfed them all.

"When..._I-rode-his-dick-once!_" He yelped out, eliciting all eyes to enlarge.

"Recently?" Freed covered his face in shame, as everyone nervously laughed off the newly divulged information, until Lyon abruptly yelled.

"You two have had sex, before we got trapped inside this game?! I knew Laxus was gay!-"

"-And so is Freed!-"

**"ENOUGH! Freed, I don't even feel like punishing you at the moment. I'll give you until tomorrow to found out the answer. If you don't, you go back to the starting line...Rogue, roll the dice." **He did as instructed and rolled a 4. Slowly he stepped towards the pink square, intently watching the large card emerge from thin air. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head in shame. It read:

_Marry Gajeel when your child is born. Congratulations you two, he conceived!_

_Punishment: You will be stripped and beat until the game is over._

"Looks like we're getting _married_, Gajeel. I _can't_ wait." Through clenched teeth he growled. His voice layered in an undertone of sarcasm.


	12. Rewrite

_**I just want to inform you all that this story will be up for a rewrite. I'll start the new story of this whenever I can, but the gist of the story is somewhat going to be the same. The circumstances are different with a few similarities. I just don't have anymore interest in the story, so don't be too upset with me. Hope you understand, and I hope you guys will like the rewrite more. I can assure you, that I'll make it 10x more interesting than this version. So until then...**_

_**TaTa**_

_**~Shadowcat **_


End file.
